


In Love With The Girl

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Registration, Mutant Rights, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Mutants were not allowed to be Soul Mates with non-mutants, it had been a rule since the Mutant Laws have been passed. If a Mutant was the Soul Mate to a non-mutant, they were taken away and hidden in a prison under the sea.[Author's Note: Sorry about the summary, I know it sucks xD]





	1. Danielle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fated Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245823) by [Lexiepexie08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08). 
  * Inspired by [Aberrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507511) by [Goodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/pseuds/Goodfellow). 



> Both stories that inspired this story are really good! Go read them!
> 
> I always wanted to do a Soul Mate story and I finally got around to it!! Yay!! Also the Soul Mate Marks are always located on the backs and will always look like a tattoo.
> 
> Anyways this will have many POVs and will switch between the characters, I will have the character POV in the chapter title.
> 
> Also if you do not like black men with white women then don't read it, don't even comment on it just leave. I am not closed mind about this and wanted to write it.
> 
> Also please be kind, this will be my first Spideypool thing that I have ever written xD

** Prologue **

_**July 28, 1912** _

_**Liverpool, UK** _

A woman stepped off a passenger boat, she had a hat that was tilted in a way that it was slightly covering her eyes from view. She wore an expensive looking dress as she walked down the gangway, she lifted her skirt with her hand so she wouldn't step on it as she held her bag with the other. She hit the dock and looked around before she continued on her way, she needed to get to the inn that she was staying at before it got too dark. Not that she was truly worried, a wolf didn't fear the sheep but she did fear the farmer's rifle.

She was just happy to be off that damn boat with so many scents mingling together.

The woman was so engrossed in her inner thoughts that she didn't see the man in a military uniform until she had crashed into him.

He quickly snapped his arms out and wrapped them around her to keep her from falling, her hands went up to grip his jacket in reflex and she felt her hat fall off her head, her gold eyes were exposed for this man and the world to see.

She braced herself for the scorn that always happen when people see her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

A frown curled her full lips as she looked at the man who had his arms around her, there was no scorn or disgust in that gaze. All she saw was concern. She felt a tingle go through the Words on the middle of her back, was he her soul mate? Was he the one that she had been waiting for so long? He wasn't like her, he smelled like all the other humans around them but she didn't feel any of the normally disgust she felt when one of them touches her.

"...I'm fine." She finally said. "Thank you for catching me, Mr...?"

"Lit. David Addington, at your service, Miss...?

"Danielle Hunter." She said as a smile curled her lips, she struggled not to react to his name which was the words that were on her back, written in stylish cursive. "...Are you planning to keep holding me?"

"Oh...sorry, your name is familiar to me." David said with a smile as he helped her stand up straight and then released her.

He didn't feel the tingle? Was it something only people like her could feel?

And did he have her name on him? It was hard to see with his uniform and gloves on.

"Where are you staying at?"

Danielle put her hat back on and straightened her dress before she looked at him, "At an inn near the docks..."

"You're not doing to try to find one inside the city? The ones near the docks are not suited for women like you."

"I don't think I will make it in time before it gets dark, Mr. Addington." She said as she ignored the comment about women like her, there was no other woman like her.

David smiled and said, as he offered her his arm, "I'll be happy to escort you to a better one."

"Alright." Danielle said as she silently stared arm him, she linked her arm through his.

He smiled at her as he took her bag from her and led her to a carriage that would take them into the city.


	2. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle she meets one of her soulmates....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OCs and who their soul mates are:
> 
> 1\. Danielle Hunter (Captain America the First Avenger), grandmother and matriarch of the King family. Original male character.
> 
> 2\. Michelle Hunter (X-Men: First Class), she's the same age as Eric and the daughter of Danielle. Eric
> 
> 3\. Aubrielle Hunter (X-Men: First Class), Estelle's twin sister. Heimdall
> 
> 4\. Estelle Hunter (X-Men: First Class), Danielle's daughter. Sam Wilson.
> 
> 5\. Janelle Hunter (Deadpool), Noelle's and Gabrielle's twin. Estelle's daughter. M'Baku
> 
> 6\. Noelle Hunter (X-Men), Estelle's daughter. Victor and Logan.
> 
> 7\. Gabrielle Hunter (Avengers and Captain America Winter Solider), Noelle's twin sister. Estelle's daughter. The Avengers and Black Panther 
> 
> 8\. Joelle Hunter (Guardians of the Galaxy), Michelle's oldest daughter. Rocket.
> 
> 9\. Annabelle Hunter (Venom), Joelle's twin sister. Michelle's daughter. Eddie Brock.
> 
> 10\. Isabelle Hunter (Spider-Man Homecoming), Aubrielle's daughter. Peter and Wade
> 
> 11\. Arielle Hunter (Spider-Man Homecoming), Isabelle's twin. Aubrielle's daughter. Wanda, Pietro and Vision.
> 
> I have that women can have kids from a man that isn't their soul mate, Estelle had married a man that had lost his soul mate in a fire and she had thought she would never see her own. Never realizing that her Soul Mate just hasn't been born yet, Sam's reaction when he realizes that his soul mate is an older woman, a mutant and a mother of two adult women is funny in a good way.
> 
> Any co-writers that want to be involved with this story?? or at least a beta?

**Chapter 1: Gabrielle**

**Manhattan, New York**

**District 1**

_**Blood...pain...fading in and out of consciousness...** _

With a loud, almost choking gasp, seventeen year old Gabrielle 'Gabbi" Hunter shot up from her bed covered in sweat that made her white tank top and pajama bottoms cling to her body like a second skin. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took as she looked around with unfocused eyes but soon they became to become clear and focus as sleep slowly loses its hold on her... More like the nightmare that had awoken her lost its hold on her. And she realized that she had been trapped in the nightmare all through the night because she can see the light of dawn slowly entering her dark room.

Damn, when will she ever sleep at night without that nightmare waking her up?

A smirk curls her lips up, not a nightmare it was a memory, a terrible one that she will never get away from. With a sigh, she flung off the blanket and sheet before she stood up and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Gabrielle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her grandmother, aunts and mother. And like the rest of her family, Gabrielle was short (she was 5' but Tony liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at she comes across.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Gabrielle dried herself off quickly and got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a white T-shirt that had a sitting black wolf that was howling with the words 'THROW ME TO THE WOLVES AND I WILL RETURN LEADING THE PACK' written in white over the wolf, denim jeans and her black high heeled boots. She puts her jewelry on and then does her hair and makeup, sitting on the chair that was in front of her dresser that had a large oval mirror attached to it.

She stood up once she was done and left her room.

Gabrielle walked down the hall of the ratty house that she and her family were staying in. Ever since the government had learned that mutants could be soul mates to normal humans, they had rounded up all the mutants and put them in 'districts' in every major city.  It was a lot better than what was happening before, people were killing those who were mated to mutants.

Though not like this was any better, Gabrielle didn't like having a curfew nor did she like the guards posted outside the wall that surrounded their district but in order to keep who she was related to a secret, she put up with their snide comments every time she walked by them. 

The Matriarch of their family, Danielle Hunter, was locked up in a prison called the Raft. General Ross had been able to capture her, not realizing that the older Feral had simply allowed him to find and capture her.

Gabrielle could see why Granny Danielle didn't hold humans in such high regards, expect for her husband.

Her gold eyes glanced at an old photo that was kept above the fireplace, it was of her grandmother and her human mate, David Addington. He had been killed by the humans that would later form Hydra in World War II, a war that Danielle and her daughters would be forced to be a part of. To Hydra it didn't matter that Danielle's three daughters were young, all they cared about was their ability to heal from any wound that they had gotten.

The one wound that Granny Danielle had been unable to heal from was a broken heart and her hatred for humans had grown even stronger, hatred that had then passed to her daughters.   

She felt two different emotions go through her names that she had on her left and right wrist, the one on her left was anxious about something and the left one just felt bored. Gabrielle raised her shirt up so she could see her nine Soul Words. _Natasha Romanov_ was on her left wrist and _Clint Barton_ was on her right wrist. _Thor_ was behind her right ear and _T'Challa_ was behind her left ear. _Bruce Banner_ was under her belly button. _Ororo Munroe_ was on her lower back, her sister teasingly called it her tramp stamp (Gabrielle punched her for that). _James "Bucky" Barnes_ was on her left side, on her ribs.  _Steve Rogers_ was on her right side, on her ribs. _Tony Stark_ was on base of her neck. She knew three of the names, everyone knew who Tony Stark was. Granny Danielle wasn't happy that the son of that womanizer was her soul mate but no one could change the Words, they were there to stay. The two other names was very well known because Granny Danielle told them all about those two men and how much she had respected them, according to her grandmother they weren't bad for humans. Her grandmother had told her daughters and granddaughters what the tingle meant, it means that their soulmates were close.

It was unknown if soulmates of mutants could also feel the tingle since the government's ban on it.

Assholes....

"Ugh....why did I get nine?" She mumbled in annoyance. "Why couldn't I have two or three?" It just wasn't fair.

Isabelle had two, _Wade Wilson_ and _Peter Park_ on her right and left forearm, Noelle had two, _Victor Creed_ on her collarbone and _Logan_ on the back of her neck, and Arielle had three, _Wanda Maximoff_ on the back of her right shoulder,  _Pietro Maximoff_ on the back of her left arm and _Vision_ on her right hip (who named their kid Vision? That was just weird). Everyone else in the Hunter family had one. 

"Gabbi? What's wrong?"

Gabrielle dropped her shirt and looked over at her seven year old cousin, Isabelle with her twin sister, Arielle, walking behind her.

"Sorry, Izzy, my soul marks started to tingle."

Arielle walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool, "They're here?"

"Yep, scrambled eggs and bacon before I have to drop you off at school?" Gabrielle asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Isabelle said with a sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked as she started to get everything that she needed out.

The young Feral sighed again and said, "Do we have to go to school? Between our skin color and the tag that we are forced to wear, it feels like we have a big ol' bull's eye on us."

 Gabrielle looked between her two cousins, taking in their espresso colored skin that went well with their gold eyes as she said, "Your dad is a God, which makes you extra special...at least according to your mom." Auntie Aubrielle adored her two daughters and the mate that had to return to his realm after their birth.

"Not that we can tell anyone that." Arielle said. "Humans fear what they don't understand."

"Uncle Chuck is an idiot to try to help humans, they will never accept us." Isabelle said. "We will always be mistreated by them."

"I have no comment." Gabrielle said as she started to cook the bacon. It was amazing how skin color or if they liked the same gender no longer seemed to be an issue to them, not when they have a common enemy: mutants. "Just always keep in mind what our grandmother always said."

"A lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Isabelle and Arielle echoed.

"....That's another one." Gabrielle said with a laugh as she started to make the scrambled eggs. "It was actually 'sheep fear the wolf, the wolf shouldn't fear the sheep'."

"Ahhh...." Isabelle said with a nod of her head.

Arielle smiled and said, "That does sound a lot like Granny."

Gabrielle smiled as she served the eggs and bacon to her young cousins, "Yes, now eat up and then go get ready for school, I don't want to be late for my job." She worked at a family owned bakery in Brooklyn, her mother, sister, cousins and aunts were already there.

The young Ferals quickly ate their breakfast before they ran to their room to shower and get dressed, while Gabrielle did the dishes and put them in the dish rack. 

"Okay....we're ready." Isabelle said as she walked down the hall and pined the white tag that had a black **M**  on it.

All students were mutants had to wear that tag and all businesses owned by mutants also had a sign that said that it was owned and ran by mutants. It didn't keep them safe from the jerks that wanted to harass them but the Hunter women were able to handle themselves just fine. The police refuses to help any mutant so they formed their own police force and that was the Hunter family.

Mostly because they can heal from their wounds and their sense of smell.

"Come on, I'll take you to your train."

"Okay." The young Ferals chorused, unhappily.

None of the older Hunter women wanted their kids going to Charles's school so they had enrolled them into public school, the matriarch of the Hunter family didn't want her daughters or granddaughters to fear those weaker than they are. 

Gabrielle silently led her cousins out of their house, locking the door behind them before she took them to the train station that was inside their district before she grabbed the next train to Brooklyn. She got off the train and headed to the Hunter Bakery.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Gabrielle said as she walked inside.

Her mother, Estelle Hunter, walked out from the back and said, "Hello, dear...did you eat before you got here?"

Her stomach growled at that moment, giving away her hunger. The young Feral blushed at that as she laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Get something to eat, my dear." Estelle said with a laugh.

"Okay, Mom." Gabrielle said as she kissed her mom's cheek before she grabbed a glazed donut, a coffee and went to take a back table, she picked up the newspaper and skimmed through it as she ate her donut and drank her coffee.

Yikes...Hulk took out most of Harlem.

And Ross that her grandmother was dangerous?  

“Excuse me ma’am is this seat taken?” She heard someone ask. Gabrielle looked up and saw a tall blonde man with gorgeous blue eyes, he looked really familiar to her...she had seen him before but where? He was wearing a blue button up and khakis. Not very modern but it worked for him.

Her gold eyes widen in surprise when she caught the scent of human from him.

“Sure.” Gabrielle said after she realized that she had been silently staring at him.

“Is that today’s paper?” He asked.

“Uh yeah. I found it at the table you want to take a few pages I just need the classifieds?” She offered.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” He said shyly. 

“Of course not, here you go.” The Feral said handing them to him.

“Thank you. How long you lived here?” He asked.

“I’m not from here, I live in District 1.” Gabrielle said, there was no reason to hide what she was. Her grandmother had instilled a sense of pride of being what they are since they were young. While he was attractive there was no way a man like him would go for a mutant, his soul mate was probably a very pretty woman. And she would kill that woman if she should ever see her. “What about you?” 

“I was born and raised in Brooklyn but I’ve been away for a while.” He said.

“Well there’s no place like home.” She said with a grin.

“Yeah there really is.” He said with a sad smile. “Where are my manners? I’m Steve Rogers.” He said offering her his hand. She kept the surprise off of her face when she heard his name and she felt her Words heat up. This guy was really well mannered. There aren’t any guys like him anymore and he seemed to have ignored the whole being from District 1. How didn't he know about the Districts? Did he live underneath a rock or something? 

“Gabrielle Hunter.” She said shaking his hand. "My family owns this bakery."

“It’s good to meet you, Gabrielle.” He said. “So is it your mother and father owns the bakery?”

“Uh no, just my mom, aunts and cousins. My dad passed away when we were three, lung cancer. He wasn't her soul mate but he was good to her and us.” She said, he had been a human and didn't care about them being mutants.

Michael had been a good man.

“I-I’m sorry, that’s not easy to deal with.” He said and by the look on his face the Feral could tell he was speaking from experience.

“It is what it is.” Gabrielle said sadly with a shrug. “He was the one that wanted to open this bakery so we opened it in memory of him.”

“It’s a great place for that.” He said. 

“That’s what I was hoping for.” She said looking at the clock on the wall. “Wow I have to get to work...I got so distracted talking to you that I didn't pay attention to my break.” She stood up and started to collect her dishes and trash. “It was nice meeting you, Steve.”

“You too, Gabrielle.” He said with a friendly smile. 

She returned his smile as she straightened but before she left him, she leaned over and said, "The cinnamon rolls are what we are famous for."

"I'll make sure to try one."

"Good." Gabrielle smiled before she left him and went behind the counter to speak to her mother in hushed tones.

+

Steve watched the girl walk away, she had the same name as the name that was on his bicep which was hidden by his jacket and it was the same name that had been on Bucky's upper back. _Gabrielle Hunter_ written in a messy cursive like the writer had been in a hurry. It was impossible. He had that mark since he was a teenager. He spent seventy years frozen there was no way it was possible that his soulmate had been sitting in front of him just moments ago.

He shook off the thought and focused on what was in front of him, present day news that he had no idea what it was truly talking about since he missed the last few issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it that Steve doesn't know about mutants or the districts. Also only Isabelle and her twin goes to school, the older ones are home schooled after an situation that happened at their school >_>...
> 
> Hydra is revealed earlier than in the movies, this story kind of follows the movies...kinda.
> 
> Feral Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well.


	3. Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle remembers the first time she had seen her soul mate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story follows the new storyline of the X-Men you know X-Men First Class, Days of Future Past and Apocalypse so the events that happened during those times will be mentioned but it doesn't change humans views on mutants.
> 
> Chapters will vary in length.

**Chapter 2: Michelle**

_**1944** _

_**German concentration camp** _

_**Poland** _

_A car pulled up into a concentration camp, it had a symbol of a skull and tentacles underneath it. The car pulled to a stop and a soldier stepped out and opened the back door of the car, and a woman stepped out but she was soon joined by a thirteen year old girl who was wearing a high collared grey shirt and pants that were tucked into black boots. And they were both wearing metallic collars around their necks._

_One of the soldiers said something to the older woman in German but she doesn't reply, instead she placed her clawed fingers on the girl's shoulder and they walked into the camp forcing the soldiers to follow after them._

_The girl looked around the camp as she followed after the woman._

_She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Michelle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, Danielle, who was walking next to her. Michelle had been the only one of Danielle's three daughters that hadn't been able to get away before Hydra got their hands on her. Aubrielle and Estelle had been able to be smuggled out in the dark of the night, with people her mother trusted._

_And Danielle trusted very few humans._

_Michelle heard shouting in Polish and turned her attention to see a fourteen-year-old boy fighting against two soldiers who were trying to keep him from going back to his parents. Her gold eyes widen then they narrowed when she caught his scent. She heard metal creaking and looked over to see the now closed fence moving and twitching by an unseen force. Michelle looked back towards the shouting boy and saw that he had his hand outstretch towards the fence and now there was more than two soldiers trying to hold onto him. Her eyes were drawn to another solider coming up behind them with the butt of his gun rise and she wince when he brought it down against the boy, succeeding in knocking him out, the boy dropped to the ground, unconscious now._

_She looked up at her mother to see if she had noticed and the narrowing of her eyes told her that her mother had noticed it._

_The boy was like them._

_Michelle looked away when her mother urged her into the building, they had a meeting with the Nazi Scientist, Klaus Schmidt. Actually it was her mother that had a meeting with him, Michelle was there to watch and listen._

+

".....Auntie Michelle? Are you okay?"

Michelle blinked her gold eyes, clearing her mind of the memory before she looked at her niece who had appeared next to her.

"...Yes, just remembering something." Michelle said as she turned around and pulled some cinnamon rolls out of the oven, her gold eyes darted over to the handsome blonde haired man sitting in the back. "He looks nice...but humans are known to hid their true intentions."

"Not from Ferals though, Auntie." Gabrielle said with a smile. "Especially canine Ferals."

Michelle shot a smirk at her over her shoulder before she put them down to cool, "True, I don't know anyone that can hid from our nose. Is he one of your mates?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders in a lazy manner and said, "He has the same name as the one on my ribs, I felt something from the mark and his scent..."

"His scent calms the wolf inside?"

"Yes."

"....I knew Erik was my soulmate the moment I saw him, all those years ago." Michelle said with a fond smile.

Gabrielle stared at her aunt before she asked, hesitantly, "...Have you seen Uncle Erik?"

The older Feral stopped in mid-movement then she sighed and closed her eyes, "...No, I haven't...I haven't seen him since he had gone to build that island of his after Annabelle's birth." 

"Why do humans hate us after being saved by him and Uncle Chuck from evil blue mutant with the god complex?" Gabrielle asked just as Noelle and Joelle entered the the kitchen from the storage area.

Michelle sighed heavily as she remembered that lovely mutant, "Personally I think he made it worse for all the mutants because he was a mutant."

"Why didn't Granny help?" Noelle asked as she placed one of the bags of flour down.

"Really? Did you really ask me that about my mother? Your grandmother?" Michelle asked her other niece with a raised black shapely eyebrow. "Your grandmother wouldn't help Charles save human lives even if he begged her, on his knees."

Noelle threw up her arms and said, "Sorry that I asked such a stupid question! Sheesh!" She started to walk away but came to a stop when she saw the blonde sitting at the table, Michelle knew when Noelle smelled his scent by how her back went ramrod stiff.

"Be at ease, pup." Michelle said as she started to put the cinnamon rolls on plates. "He's one of Gabbi's mates."

Joelle appeared next to her cousin and tilted her head to the side, "He looks familiar..."

"That's because, my sweet daughter, is because he is Steve Rogers as in Captain America." Michelle said with a sly smirk at her daughter.

Joelle's and Noelle's reactions were hilarious, they both snapped their heads towards a heavily blushing Gabrielle who looked ready to bolt. "OMG! SERIOUSLY?!"

Aubrielle, who had been stirring bake batter, smoothly and calmly walked over and Gibbs slapped them both. "Hush, you two, and get more flour."

Noelle and Joelle both did what their aunt said, grumbling under their breaths.

Estelle smiled at the man who had looked over at them and said, "I am sorry, sir...my daughter and niece are very excitable."

Steve gave them a very sweet and shy smile, "It's fine..." That smile had all the female Ferals go 'awww' in their heads before they realized what they were doing. Gabrielle's soulmate was such a good looking human and appeared to be nice but it was hard to truly lower their guard around them.

Even Michelle felt her walls weakening around him and she had seen the worse humanity had to over during WWII, in those death camps during the trips that she had been sent with her mother when they were looking for other Ferals for Hydra. The older Feral sighed heavily and she finished putting the last cinnamon roll on a plate before she grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it then she grabbed the mug and plate and walked out from behind the counter, she headed to the man and placed the mug and plate down in front of him.

"Oh, thank you." Steve said with a smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house..." Michelle said with a smile. "As an apology for those two loud ones and for misjudging you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...just enjoy your coffee and roll and stay as long you like." Michelle said with a smile before she turned around and headed back to the counter. She noticed the looks that she was getting. "....Get back to work."

"Are you getting soft in your old age, sister?" Aubrielle asked with a smirk.

Michelle playfully swiped at her older sister with her claws, "Zip it, you, stir that batter...it won't stir itself!"

Estelle laughed and said, "I am surprised as well but he doesn't hold that bitter sound of hatred and anger that is always directed towards us."

Michelle only hummed in response, Steve didn't seem to know much about Mutants and their treatment otherwise he would have known to never set foot in here but from what she could remember from the stories her mother used to tell them, that wouldn't have fit his morals and beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make sure that this story makes sense and keep it clear but if there's something that confuses you, let me know and I will clear it up. I started the prologue from Danielle's POV and her first time meeting her mate because they are the start of the Hunter family.


	4. Joelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joelle has a run-in with Hydra and is taken to a new life in the stars....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls vary in age, Joelle and her twin sister, Annabelle as eighteen. Gabrielle and her twins, Janelle and Noelle, are seventeen. Isabelle and Arielle are seven. 
> 
> Danielle is much older than she appears, you'll find out just how old she is in the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Joelle**

Night had fallen and Joelle was locking up the bakery, nothing had happened during the day. Gabrielle didn't say anything to Steve about being his soulmate but that was understandable, given mutants living conditions and what had happened to their grandmother.

And the history that Steve no doubt shares with their grandmother.

Joelle sighed heavily as she put the key away and headed back to their home, taking the long way home. They were proud to be what they were but they were also wary. They had seen what happened to mutants who were mated to normies and they didn't want it to happen to them.

After all, a lone wolf dies expect for Granny Danielle, she was the exception of that rule. She had been alone until she had met her soulmate in the UK all those years ago.

Joelle raised her hand to rub the top of her left breast where her soul mark was at, it was being covered by her T-shirt. She didn't know when she will met her soulmate or if she would ever met them, who named their kid Rocket anyways?

She was walking passed the entrance of Central Park when she caught a familiar scent, a scent that their grandmother made sure that they knew. The young Feral slowly turned around and fixed a golden stare at the group of men behind her.

"Can I help you, boys?" Joelle asked as she took in their uniforms, they were wearing SHIELD uniforms but their scent gave them away as Hydra.

"Just come with us, girl, and no harm will come to you." The man in the led said.

Joelle arched an eyebrow before she said, "Oh? That hilarious." 

"And why is that, girl?"

The Feral gave a predatory smirk as she said, "Because you just cornered a wolf." And with that she lunged towards the men, slicing open the man next to the man in the led and spilling his guts onto the floor before she kicked the led man away. She went to attack the next man but a bullet hitting one of the concert pillars behind her caused her to duck and then dart into the park. 

She will lose them in the Park.

Joelle winced and gritted her teeth when she felt a bullet hit her side and go through it but she kept running as she heard them shouting behind her, knowing that if they caught her she'd receive the same treatment as her grandmother had.

She was tearing through the park, she kept off the trails, with a hand pressed against her side to try to stop the bleeding though it was pointless to because of her healing factor, in fact she could feel the bleeding slowly stop.

Thank God for being a Feral.

She skidded to a stop and looked behind her, breathing heavily as she tilted her head to the side listening to any signs of pursuit. She didn't hear anything but it didn't mean they weren't tracking her at a distance.

Granny Danielle was an asset that Hydra wanted back badly, and that included her three daughters and eight granddaughters. Why they couldn't capture and enslave another family of Ferals, Joelle had no idea but all this cloak and dagger stuff in order to remain several steps ahead of Hydra was starting to get annoying. It was a good thing they age slowly otherwise, they'd all have grey hair right about now.

She turned her head when she heard a sound coming from somewhere ahead of her.

And just as she turned around, she heard a faint pop sound and then a burning pain in her shoulder that almost drove her to her knees. Joelle clasped her hand over the new wound and hissed softly in pain, she blinked as her vision started to blur.

Damn, they hit her with a tranquilizer. One that had been made for their kind.

Joelle shook her head before she started to run, or she tried to since the drug was starting to kick in.

She arrived in a clearing and collapsed, her breathing shallow and her vision dimming as a bright light appeared around her but she closed her eyes and succumbed to the drug. Joelle wouldn't be under the drug's influence for very long. Thanks to her healing factor.

\----

Joelle slowly regained consciousness, her gold eyes scanning the room that she was in before she slowly sat up.

"You got some healing, girly." A man's voice from the doorway.

She looked over to see a blue man standing there, Joelle swung her legs over the side of the bed as she kept her eyes on him. She noticed that she was in her black cotton bra and underwear.

"Yeah, that's another perk of being a Feral."

"Feral? I thought you were Terran."

"...Terran?"

"People who call Earth home."

"Ah, my people also call earth home but the humans call the people who were born with powers 'mutants' or 'freaks' or 'monsters'." Joelle said. "I would explain the difference but I don't want to bore you to tears."

"What's your name, girly?"

"Joelle Hunter."

"Yondu Udonta." The blue man said as he tossed her a set of clothes. "And welcome to the Ravagers, Joelle Hunter."

 "....You're not going to take me back?"

Yondu looked at her and said, "You wanna go back to the men who were chasing you?"

"....Thanks for the clothes, Yondu, I'm going to ignore the fact that someone had to remove my old ones."

"You're welcome, girly, when you're done come out and met the rest of the crew." And with that, Yondu left her alone in the room.

Joelle looked down at the clothes in her hands, she hoped that Hydra wouldn't find her relatives she knew that her grandmother was safe being locked up in the Raft and that she would be able to tell them that she was safe. She stood up and started to get dress into her new clothes, Joelle pulled her long wavy black hair back into a ponytail as she walked out of the room and headed into her new life as a Ravager.

She doubted she would ever return to earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is Mary Fucking Poppins, y'all! xD I loved that scene from the second movie hehe
> 
> Joelle's Soul Mark of Rocket's name is on her boob, like on the curve of it so if she wears a tank top you'll see it because it's on the top xD


	5. Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matriarch is interrupted from her memories by an unexpected visitor.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will learn Danielle's true age in this chapter!
> 
> And it is name the names of their soulmates that they have on their bodies now.

**Chapter 4: Danielle**

_**The Raft** _

_A car drives up to the church with the HYDRA symbol on the hood, the doors open when the car comes to a stop and out step two people. A man and a woman._

_The taller man gently placed his hand on the small of the woman's back as he walked, the woman showed no reaction to the touch as she walked. Her face was almost as if it was carved from stone by how emotionless and cold it was._

_But she was still an exceptional beautiful woman._

_She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion. She had a riotous mop of black curls and gold eyes but they were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. And she had full lips that looked soft to the touch._

_The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by leather tops, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that was covered and hugged by leather pants and boots. She wore a black leather hooded trench coat with a fur inside, the hood was drawn up to cover her head._

_The two are silent as they walk towards the tower._

_+_

_HYDRA agents try to lift the lid of a coffin._

_**"Open it! Quickly, before he…"**  Hydra Lieutenant shouted._

_"It has taken me a long time to find this place." Johann said as he stepped into the tower followed by a woman in black then to the Tower Keeper. "You should be commended." To one of his soldiers. "Help him up."_

_One of the soldiers helps the tower keeper to his feet._

_"I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike." Johann said._

_"I am nothing like you."_

_"No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." Johann said as he looked at the woman before he started to walk towards the tomb._

_The woman remains where she was, like a living statue._

_"What you seek is just a legend." the Tower Keeper said as he glanced at the woman as well but her eyes were covered sunglasses._

_He could feel her eyes on him though._

_"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" Johann said as he opened an old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking. "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin’s treasure room." He turns to face the tower keeper and deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube. The woman shows no reaction as she stands at attention where he had left her. "It’s not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?"_

_"I cannot help you." the Tower Keeper said._

_"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some…some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die." Johann said a big tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly. The woman's jaw clenched at the mention of children but that's all she does and her jaw is relaxed as quickly as she clenched it. Then he said, referring to the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls, "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also." He presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the real cube. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?"_

_The woman's head turns to look at the glowing blue cube that Johann is now holding but she soon looks away._

_"It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men." the Tower Keeper stated._

_"Exactly." Johann said as he closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers. "Give the order to open fire."_

_**"Jawohl!"**  Hydra Lieutenant shouted._

_"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!" the Tower Keeper shouted._

_"I already have." He shoots and kills the tower keeper, the woman jolts at the loud soon but quickly regains her cool composure, he lowers his gun and smiles when he looks at the woman. "You won't be doing any killing this time, my dear." Johann walked over to her and reached up with his hand to lightly brush her jawline with his knuckle. "I would hate to see your lovely face covered in blood, **Fräulein**  Danielle Hunter."_

_Danielle doesn't react to his closeness or the soft touch, she continues to stare ahead. She doesn't even react when his knuckle continues down until it reached the collar that she had around her neck. It was the newest collar that those scientists had made, she couldn't break free from this collar but she will in time. All she had to do is wait for a weak spot._

_And she had the patience for that..._

+

"Danielle Hunter?"

Her eyes slowly open, in a slow, lazy manner that would fit a feline Feral and not a canine one. She blinked to clear that memory away before she tilted her head back to see who was it that had interrupted her trip down memory lane.

And she had a lot of those.

Her gold eyes fell on a man dressed in all black with an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"Nick Fury...." She drawled out in a lazy manner. "Should I even ask why you are here?" Danielle sat up and stretched before she walked over to the glass door, placing her hands on it.

"I want to talk to you." 

"About what?"

"Your daughters and granddaughters."

Danielle stared silently at him before she scoffed and said, "What's to tell, Fury? They are being housed in camps...very much like how the Nazis did with the Jews and everyone else." She shot him a smirk. "Nice to know that humans are all the same. Scarred of what they don't understand."

"One of your granddaughters went missing, she killed a SHIELD agent."

".....And you think I had something to do with that?" Danielle asked with a tilt of her head.

"Cut the bullshit, Hunter, you know a lot more about the outside world then Ross thinks you do."

Danielle does another slow blink before she smirked, "You caught me, Fury, but I like to keep all my cards close to my heart..." She patted her heart.

"So you won't tell me anything?"

"Nope, sorry." Danielle said in a mocking tone. "But I will say that you shouldn't trust anyone in SHIELD."

"Does that include Captain America?" Nick shot back.

The older Feral blinked her eyes at him then she smiled, "Oh, you can trust Captain America, Fury. He would never stray from his beliefs nor do I believe that he would be cruel to mutants...unlike the rest of his kind."

Nick stared at her before he nodded once and said, "This isn't over."

"Oh, I know." Danielle said as she watched him walk away. "I had years to learn to be patient with you humans." She watched him walk way, yes she had _years_ of living among humans to learn how to be patient. Danielle remembered the first crime of humanity and that was the ushering of the extinction of the Neanderthals, she had been apart of those first 'normal' humans but she had been born different, with the instincts, senses and claws of a wolf.

Humans would never lose their cruelty, no matter how much the years and centuries past. She had seen every human cruelty first hand and had kept a wide distance between herself and them...at least until she met her soulmate whose name she had bore when humans started to name themselves.

Oh, how she missed David. He had been the only one who had given her true peace, he had been more that a soulmate. He had been her friend as well, her true friend that had never once shown disgust or hatred towards her because of her abilities.

But he had been so cruelly taken from her and her daughters by men that would later form Hydra, her daughters had been too young when that happened so their memories of their father was foggy.

Danielle let's out a shaky sigh as she rested her forehead against the cool glass, she still felt the pain of his death even after all these years. His name on her back was a scar now, a reminder of the love that she had lost and buried. And a reminder of how cruel humans are towards her kind, they do not care about them and their life would just get worse at the hands of the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she's older than even Apocalypse...don't ask how, Danielle doesn't know and she refuses to let Charles poke around in her head.
> 
> And spoiler, David is dead...actually that's not a spoiler xD David was a human and not a feral mutant lol but yeah, he was murdered because those guys who would later form Hydra wanted a living weapon that couldn't die.


	6. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle meets her second soulmate while she is searching for Joelle....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea on how she tells her soulmates that she is theirs! Maybe xD I mean they are all pretty smart and could figure it out themselves.

**Chapter 5: Gabrielle**

The bakery was closed with a sign that a family matter had came up and that they regretted being unable to open, and that they were thankful for their understanding, and the young Hunter twins were staying home, having been called in sick by their mother in the morning when they all had gotten up to realize that Joelle had never made it home. Yes, it was common for one of them to spend entire night out prowling the streets as a wolf but more often than not they were always called by the pound to let them know that they had their 'dog'.

Gabrielle had spent so many nights in the local pound that she had lost count.

And if they hadn't been caught, they were always home before sunrise because that was when the bakery opened.

So here was Gabrielle in the early morning, looking for her missing cousin while her mother was staying with the pups. She was extremely agitated and if some mutant hating jerk decided to pick a fight with her then she would give him that fight. And _she'll_ be the one walking out of that fight. She skidded to a stop outside a bar, the owner was one of those rare humans that liked mutants and allowed both mutants and normies inside.

As long as they didn't fight.

She entered the bar and crashed into a woman with long red hair who was on her way out of said bar.

"Oh, I’m so sorry." She said.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention."

"Why the hurry?"

Gabrielle eyed the woman warily, she could smell the human and other scents coming off of her, "It's a mutant problem."

The woman stared at her, her green eyes moving up Gabrielle's small frame before meeting her gold eyes, "Is that code for mind my own business?"

"Normally humies don't care about us so we learned to keep our problems to ourselves." Gabrielle said with a shrug.

"I’m Natalie Rushman." She introduced with a smile as she held out her hand.

"I’m Gabrielle Hunter." Gabrielle said as she took the woman's hand with the arm that had  _Natasha Romanov_ on the wrist.

The Feral caught the scent of shock coming from the woman but her facial expression didn't change at all, Gabrielle was impressed to be honest. And it told her that this woman's last name wasn't what she said it was, she believed that this was her Romanov.

"Gabbi, are you going to block the doorway forever? Quite flirting!" Andrew's voice broke through 

"Dude, seriously? I wasn't flirting and even if I was, way to ruin my game!" Gabrielle said in a playful manner.

Andrew laughed and said, "You're welcome because you're game is lacking, girlie." 

"You will die." Gabrielle threatened but she truly didn't mean it.

"It was nice to met you, Gabrielle." The woman said. "I hope everything works out in the end."

Gabrielle smiled and said, "You too and thank you." She moved to stand out of the way so Natalie could walk passed her.

Natalie smiled and walked passed the Feral, who kept her eyes on her until she turned the corner and was out of sight then Gabrielle turned and entered the bar, which was empty. "Hey, Andrew, have you seen Joe?"

"Nope, why?" Andrew said.

"She's missing." Gabrielle said.

Andrew cursed and said, "I'll help look for her."

"You sure? You got your own business to run, Andrew."

"Fuck'em, you girls are way more important than these whinny babies." 

Gabrielle let's out a laugh and shook her head, "Fine, fine...I'm going to head to the Park."

"And I'll check around District 1, just in case she's hurt....and don't give me that look, there are some wounds that even you can't heal from."

"Alright, alright...sorry that I gave you a look!" She turned around. "Good luck."

"You too." Andrew said.

Gabrielle left the bar and headed to Central Park.

+

Natalie was watching the Feral from a safe distance, she doubted that she could even smell her with all these scents moving around. She had the same name that was under her right breast and the assassin had felt her fear, worry and agitation through the mark.

Gabrielle Hunter....she had seen that same name on Clint and Steve as well, maybe she should talk to them about her and see what they had to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, they are also shapeshifters though they can only transform into a wolf...Gabrielle will tell her mates all about the shenanigans that she got into as wolf, she had even spent the night in a pound before when she was young xD


	7. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle meets her third soulmate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants to help me write this and you feel like you can write a decent Bucky/Steve or any other Avenger then let me know because I don't know if I would be able to write them right xD

**Chapter 5: Gabrielle**

_**Central Park** _

Gabrielle entered Central Park, her senses was thrumming and the urge to shapeshift and howl was strong. She was picking up the scent of blood, Joelle's blood, and it was mixed in with the scent of human blood. Damn, it was hard to tell when it happened and all the humans that were in the park were spreading it around and making it hard for her to pinpoint where the blood scent trail led to.

She walked further into the Park, staying on the trail as her eyes stayed on the ground looking for drops of blood. Movement from the corner of her eye caused her to look up and she saw a dog trying to pry a pizza box open.

“What the…” She said. The dog looked up at her and wagged its tail, Gabrielle walked over to the dog and crouched down next to it. It was missing an eye but despite that it was very friendly. It nuzzled into her hand as if letting her know it was okay to pet him. “You’re a friendly little guy aren’t you?” But he could be smelling the wolf on her and knew that she was an alpha and was acting accordingly.

He barked happily. 

“Where’d you get that pizza box huh?” She asked. He just went back to slipping his paw on it to open it and when he finally did he bit into a slice.

She noticed his collar and slid a black fingered hand down, she gently took it between her fingers. “Let’s see here, you’re name’s Lucky. Well you certainly are lucky if you managed to get an entire pizza for yourself. I guess I have time to help you out now how do we find your owner?” She turned the tag over and saw a phone number. She pulled out phone out and dialed.

“Barton.” A gruff voice sounded.

“Hi, I’m here at Central Park and I think I have someone here you may be looking for.” She said.

“Lucky?” He said. 

“That’s what his collar said.” Gabrielle answered. "Unless I misdialed the number."

“Is he okay?” The man asked sounding relieved.

“Oh he’s fine, a lot more than fine actually I think he’s on his third slice of pizza.” Gabrielle said with a smile, she patted his side.

“Oh jeez, I’m on my way.” He said hanging up.

“Looks like you scared your owner pretty bad.” She said with a smirk as she put her phone back in her back pocket and he whined. “Any chance that he might know about what had happened to my cousin? But I doubt it.” 

Lucky just rested his head on her lap. 

Gabrielle gently rubbed his head until she heard someone walking over to them.

“Lucky!” The man exclaimed. “What happened?”

The dog quickly tackled his owner and started licking him. The man was pretty tall, well at least taller than she was but then again everyone was taller than she was. He had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was hot, but unfortunately he was human and older than she was. Shame. 

“Jeez buddy, I hope you left me some.” He said and the dog barked. “Hi, thank you so much for finding him.”

“I didn’t actually do much, I noticed Lucky started munching on that pizza. Never seen a dog eat pizza before.” Gabrielle said with a small smile.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee or something to say thanks?” He offered.

“No it’s okay really.” She said with a shake of her head. "Besides I am busy at that moment."

“I insist, most people wouldn’t have bothered to call or let alone keep Lucky company.” He said. 

“Maybe some other time, I am searching for my cousin.” She said giving him a small smile.

 "I’m Clint Barton by the way." He said offering his hand. “And you already know Lucky.”

"Gabrielle Hunter." She said as she take the hand with the one that had his name tattooed on the wrist, once again she caught the scent of surprise coming from him. Man, this was really starting to get weird. This was her third meeting a mate hers and she still wasn't willing to say anything about it yet but then again, neither were they. Was Gabrielle Hunter a common name or something?

"So you said you were looking for your cousin? What happened?" Clint asked once he released her hand but before catching a glimpse of the name on the wrist. "Have you called the police?

"Yes. She went missing sometime last night and she is normally home before sunrise because that's the time we open our bakery." Gabrielle explained. "And no, police won't help us."

"Why?"

Gabrielle smirked then she pointed towards herself with a pointed black nail, "Because I am a mutant, Clint, and the police refuse to help us."

"...Oh, that's not right."

"It is was it is." Gabrielle said with a shrug that fit with her tone of 'oh well, that's life and there's nothing you can do about it'. "It's something that I and my family accepted a long time ago. Can't change people's mind."

"You don't seem to be afraid."

"Sweetheart, I am a Feral mutant, I can heal from any wound so of course I am not afraid to walk around the humans because I was taught to be proud of what I am." Gabrielle said with a smirk.

Clint smiled and said, "You have a good personality, Gabrielle."

"Thank you, Clint." Gabrielle said with a smirk. "Now if you excuse me, I have a cousin to track down and find."

"You need any help?"

"Nope, I got this. Just take care of Mr. Lucky and maybe we can met up for coffee some other time."

"I'll save your number."

"And I will save yours." Gabrielle said with a smirk. "See you soon, Clint." 

"Yeah, thanks again, Gabrielle." Clint said as he waved good bye and Lucky bark.

"Bye, boys." Gabrielle said with a smirk and wave of her own before she walked away, she needed to find the trail.

+

Clint watched Gabrielle walk away, he had a firm grip on Lucky's collar when the dog acted like he was going to follow her. "Knock it off, you little traitor, a pretty girl smiles at you and you want to follow her home. You shameless mutt."

Lucky looked up at him and whined. 

"You are such a brat." Clint said with a chuckle and shook his head, his phone started to ring and he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Nat. What's up?"

"Hey, Clint. You got some time to talk?"

"Sure. Where should we met?"

"There's a little coffee shop close to me, we can meet there. Steve will be meeting us there as well."

"Okay, I'll see you there but I have to drop Lucky off first."

"Oh uh, he got loose again?"

"Yeah, the dog is an escape artist."

"He gets it from his owner." Natalie said, her tone playful.  

"Whatever, Nat, I will see you soon."

Natalie laughed and said, "Okay, bye, Clint."

They hung up and Clint headed to his apartment to drop off his dog before he headed to his meet up with Natalie and Steve.

 


	8. Aubrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrielle gets in contact with her mate about her missing niece...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about doing another Soul Mate AU that really doesn't follow canon, like Bucky is found waaaay earlier (Danielle may have had a hand that ;D ) and Civil War doesn't happen because Tony is told about it sooner but by Danielle who doesn't want her granddaughter to suffer. 
> 
> And this is a short chapter....

**Chapter 6: Aubrielle**

Aubrielle was peering out of the window of their house, waiting for her sisters and nieces to return home from their search of Joelle. Michelle must be beside herself with worry and grief, they had gotten the call from Gabbi who told them that she had picked up the scent of Joelle's blood and Hydra agents mixed in with another scent that wasn't familiar to her. And a perfect ring of burnt grass that the police were treating like it was caused by a group of drunk teens.

Yeah, Michelle had called bullshit on that because there's no way drunk human could burn a perfect circle and she had gone straight to where her husband was at. Apparently she knew where his Island was the entire time and was just playing dumb when it came to the government agent asking where said island was at. And she had gone their in the guise as a wolf and with one of the few humans that they trusted. Her mother had saved a lot of human lives in an attempt that at least some humans would help her daughters and granddaughters when they needed it since a mutant had saved their lives when she didn't have to.

Danielle had learned to manipulate humans into doing what she wanted to do, and it was something she had taught her daughters and granddaughters but it wasn't something that ever used on their soulmates. Or at least it was something that Danielle had told them to never use on their soulmates, it was only used when they needed something done in order to protect their pack.

"Aubrielle..."

The older Feral tensed when she heard that familiar deep voice in her head.

"....Heimdall." She turned around and found herself in Asgard. "Hello, my love."

Heimdall smiled at her as he walked over to her and cupped her face between his hands before he bent over and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that told her just how much he missed her.

She smiled against his lips and she kept the smile when he pulled away.

"Hello, beloved." Heimdall said, he stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs. "How I missed you and my girls, how are they doing?"

"Arielle and Isabelle are fine but they miss their daddy." Aubrielle said. "But I am happy you contacted me, Heimdall. Joelle is missing..."

"Yes, I know. That's why I contacted you, beloved, she is safe."

"Where is she?"

"On a ship traveling far into space."

"....Wait...she's in space? And on a space ship?"

Holy shit, just what the hell happened last night??

"Yes, a blue man saved her from the Hydra agents that were after her."

Aubrielle let's out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank God...we have been so worried about her!"

Heimdall smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers, "Tell your family, beloved, and I will contact you again." He pressed another kiss to her lips before the scene returned to the living room of their house.

Aubrielle pulled out her cellphone and typed out a quick text repeating what Heimdall had just told her then she hit send and went to check on her twins, she carefully cracked open the door and smiled when she saw that they were sleeping in the same bed. They had been coped up in the house with their mother, she knew that they were grateful for the break from school. Aubrielle walked over and stroked their hair, smiling before she softly kissed their foreheads.

She straightened and left the room, she pulled out her phone as she closed the door and smiled when she saw the replies, all expressing relief and saying that they were on their way home expect for Noelle who wanted to stop at the convenient store for a drink and snack before heading home.

Aubrielle put the phone away and went to start cleaning the house, they hadn't been home in a while and the house was starting to look a little dusty so she might as well take advantage of the rare day off and do some house cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall would know about Hydra because of his job and his soulmate would have told him everything...


	9. Noelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle meets her two soulmates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the age on consent in New York is seventeen, I looked it up, but do not worry! No hanky panky happens yet! I like slow romantic builds!

**Chapter 7: Noelle**

Noelle Hunter was walking down the street heading to the convenient store, she had her hands in the pocket of her high waist jeans and she had a crop top that had a wolf howling at the moon that exposed a slender pale shoulder and a black lace bra strap. 

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Noelle attempted to beat them into, she had simply pulled her hair up into a messy top knot which exposed the names that were tattooed onto her skin.  _Victor Creed_  on her collarbone and  _Logan_  on the back of her neck. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, aunts and grandmother, her sister and cousins also hand inherited their eye color. Noelle was short (she was 5').

Noelle had was relieved to hear about Joelle being out of Hydra's hands but she was also worried because she was now so far away from the pack and no one knew when or even if she was ever coming back to them.

But right now Noelle wanted to get something to eat, Ferals had a very fast metabolism and they needed to eat a lot. The good thing about their metabolism is that they can eat as much as they want and not gain any weight.

Eat your hearts out, human women!

She pushed open the convenient store's door, hearing the bell ringing as she entered and she smiled at the cashier before she made a beeline to the back and not paying attention to anyone else that was in the store. 

+

Logan climbed out of his truck and slammed the door shut while Victor did the same, stretching his large, muscular frame. Both men wore casual clothing instead of their uniforms, which both men were okay with because they hated wearing those form fitting uniforms that left nothing to the imagination. That and it was very embarrassing as well.

The two men walked into the gas station to get some food and beers.

"So Chuck thinks that our soulmate is here?" Victor asked as he followed Logan to the back of the building to get some beers.

Logan opened the cooler and pulled out a 12 pack of beers as he said, "Yeah, he saw her when he was looking for Kurt's soulmate, said that she was walking on a sidewalk somewhere in New York."

"Oh, that really narrows it down." Victor said in an extremely sarcastic manner as he grabbed some sandwiches and bags of chips.

"Yeah." Logan said.

Victor opened his mouth to say something else but a scent wafted in from the door as a bell chimed, it smelled of pine trees, flowers and utterly feminine. He could see Logan's nostrils flare as he too took in the new scent and both men look towards the door to see a seventeen year old girl entering the store as she grabbed a sandwich, a box of pringles then she walked to one of the coolers and opened the door. The girl reached in and pulled out a tall Pepsi can from the cooler.

She had curly black hair that was pulled back into a top knot and wore jeans that hugged her ass and thighs.

Noelle's nose twitched when she caught the scent from earlier and glanced to her left from the corner of her eye to see two men watching her, too intensely and closely for comfort. But she acted like she didn't see them or notice their stares.

Victor smiled when he smelled the change in the girl's scent, she knew they were watching her and acted like she wasn't aware of it. He and Logan shared a look as his younger brother pulled out a picture of the girl that Hank had drawn, based on Xavier's description of her but the two older Ferals knew her name. _Noelle Hunter_ was tattooed on Victor's right pec and it was on Logan's left pec.

She paid for her stuff and left the station, Victor and Logan walked up to the cashier after she left and paid for their stuff silently.

They had found their mate and were eager to have a chat with her, they just have to catch up to her before she disappeared.

+

Noelle popped open the pringles and started at eat the chips as she walked, humming happily. 

She doesn't look when she heard a car engine come behind her but she froze when she caught two familiar scents. One smelled like pine trees and cigars while the other one smelled like pine trees and...another scent, one she couldn't place. And she had smelled them back at the store and it had belonged to those two older Feral males. Noelle looked over her shoulder to see that they were driving behind her, slowly.

Noelle came to a stop with a sigh and eye roll before she walked to the curb where the truck had stopped and peered inside the cab.

"You do realize how creepy you following me is, right?" Noelle drawled out.

The large man sitting in the passenger shot her a smirk before his eyes were drawn to the name on her collarbone, "Hey, you have my name, girl."

"Fantastic...I have another one on the back of my neck." She angled her head so the name could be seen. "Ta-dah."

The drive smirked and said, "That's my name."

"That's great to hear." Noelle said with a smirk as she looked at them once more. "You got my name?"

"Yep, dahling, on our pecs."

Noelle smirked and said, "Man, what a place for my name to be on." She took in their scent. "And thank God, you're mutants and Ferals."

"You're not the only one happy about that, girl, I wouldn't have been happy to learn that our mate is a frail..." Victor said with a smirk.

"You want a ride, dahling?"

Noelle shook her head and said, "Thanks but no thanks, I am close to the District gate anyways and the soldiers posted outside the main gates are assholes."

"You afraid of them, girl?" 

The young Feral let's out snort at that and said, "Nope, a wolf doesn't fear the sheep but it is wary of the farmer's rifle. And while getting shot can't kill or really harm me, it still hurts like a bitch so I would really like to avoid all that." She gave them a wicked smirk. "See you around, gents, and don't be shy to actually come up to me next time." Noelle pulled away from the truck.

"You're not going to tell us where you live?" Logan called after her.

"You're Ferals, right? You can sniff me out, I know I will." Noelle tapped the side of her nose as she winked. "I got your scents locked down." She waved good bye with a smirk and walked off with a sway of her hips.

Victor let's out a rumble as a smirk curled his lips, "So happy that our little soulmate isn't a frail."

Logan chuckled and said, "I agree with you and she's got even spite fire in her to keep us on our toes." The older Ferals drove off, heading back to their apartment in another District but like the small female had done with their scent, they too had her scent locked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I struggled with this chapter...I never really wrote Victor or Logan before and I just hoped I got them at least close to their personalities but I somehow doubt it >_>


	10. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle meets one of her soulmates....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is very accepting over everyone so of course she'll be accepting of Wade!
> 
> Also this Deadpool looks like Ryan but doesn't really follow the movies xD
> 
> And should I have Bucky come a lot sooner? Like Danielle, somehow, got him out Hydra's hands despite being imprisoned in the Raft? Because I feel that should happen because then Fury would know just how well connected she is. Also Ororo and T'Challa have been soulmates for a while now and will probably be entering the story sometime soon....I won't say when :D

**Chapter 8: Isabelle**

Isabelle was dragging the trash can out the back door of their house when she noticed that she was not alone in the backyard. Leaning against the shed that was at the back corner of the backyard was a man dressed in a red and black leather bodysuit, and he had two swords on his back. The young Feral could smell the scent of blood and gun powder on him, both were fresh. She closed the back door and walked down the back steps, heading towards the man who had kept his eyes on her.

She felt anxiety and fear go through the Name on her right, _Wade Wilson_. It was two emotions that she knew she wasn't feeling and Ferals were way more in-tuned to the soulmate bond than the humans seemed to think they were. As soon as she felt those emotions, she knew that they were coming from him and the only reason why she was feeling them was because this man was one of her soulmates, he was Wade Wilson.

Isabelle stopped a few feet away from him and crouched down, keeping her gold eyes on him.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

The man jolted, clearly surprised by her question and lack of fear of seeing him.

"Um...yeah." He said. "I'm fine."

The young Feral eyed him carefully as she said, "You don't look 'fine', you look like you picked a fight with an armed group of men and lost."

That caused the man to laugh before he groaned, "Ooooh, that hurt like a bitch, please don't make me laugh."

"....I'm Isabelle Hunter."

Her name caused the man to tense up, she felt the surprise that went through his name.

"I have your name on my forearm." Isabelle continued to say as she pushed up her sleeve to reveal his name.

The man, Wade, stared at the name that was written on her forearm before he reached for his own sleeve, hesitating briefly before rolling it up to reveal an arm covered in scars and written in her bubbly handwriting was _Isabelle Hunter_. 

The young Feral beamed at him before she went to touch the mark but stopped when she noticed how tensed he had gotten and a spike of fear and self-loathing going through the Name. Instead she fisted her hand and rested the hand on her bent leg, on the thigh and she said, "You can rest in the shed, whoever is hurt you won't come here. There are very strict rules about humans coming into these districts, punishable with a long term jail time. I will sneak out food later and I doubt I'll be sneaking out bandages." She had seen his wounds heal before her eyes, alerting her that he too had a healing factor but he didn't smell like another Feral.

"Why are you helping me?"

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and said, "Us mutants have to stick together and you're my soulmate too. Ferals are more instinctual with the soul bond than other mutants, the need to protect our soulmate is strong." She shrugged her shoulders again. "Mimi always said that we should always let our instincts drive us because they are never wrong." Isabelle stood up and headed back to the trash can that she had left. "You go in there and I'll get you some food." And with that she threw out the trash and headed back inside, carrying the now empty can.

She waited until she felt that everyone was busy before she made a paper plate with tonight's dinner with a bottle water and sneaked out, carrying the plate and bottle to the shed. The young Feral carefully opened the door and poked her head in to see that Wade had made a makeshift bed out of tarps that the family kept inside. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she walked over and placed the plate and bottle close to his bed. "Here, my mom made dinner tonight." Isabelle said with a soft smile. "You'll be safe in here until you are all healed up, no one comes back here."

She then silently left the shed and walked back inside, leaving Wade to heal from his wounds.

+ 

Wade watched her walk back inside before he pulled his mask off so he could eat and drink.

He couldn't believe that he had meet his soulmate like this nor could he believe that he even had one let alone two. The second name was a boy's name, Peter Parker, and it was on his other forearm. 

The merc with the mouth didn't know if he should feel blessed or cursed that he has soulmates, especially meeting his girl soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven year old Izzy's and Wade's relationship is close friend relationship, not a close family bond because I want it to grown into something romantic when she gets older. She won't meet Peter until they are in High School, in Homecoming.


	11. Janelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janelle meets two soulmates but they were not her own though they know the Name that she has on her ankle....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the two soulmates she meets? Read below!
> 
> Janelle was originally paired with Cable but I really liked M'Baku so I paired her with him instead xD
> 
> Okay, I'm just saying to say it here. The Hunter women all the the same heights, hair and eye color, skin color and build shape. As well as the pointy, black nails.

**Chapter 9: Janelle**

Janelle was walking down the sidewalk, heading to the newsstand that was owned and operated by a family of mutants. She smiled when she came to the counter and said, "Morning, Paul." 

"Morning, Jane." Paul said with a smile, his purple eyes glittering. Like really glittering. "Here for your normal paper?"

"Why else would I come this far from the safety of the bakery?" Janelle asked with a smirk.

Paul waggled his finger at her in a playful manner, "Someone woke up feeling sassy today."

"Heh, yep." Janelle popping the 'p' as she grabbed a newspaper that was made for just mutants, she handed Paul the money. From the corner of her eye as she opened her newspaper she could see a couple walking towards her. An African American woman with white hair and blue eyes was walking arm in arm with a handsome African man, she could smell the jungles of Africa coming from him. She recognized the scent because her grandmother had brought stuff from there when she had been able to travel.

She leaned against the stand, not caring if they could see the name written on the outside of her left ankle. _M'Baku_  was written in a bold, masculine handwriting on the skin there. Janelle had a feeling that her soulmate wasn't from America, she didn't know how she knew but she did.  

A masculine clearing of the throat caused her to look up to see the man and woman were now standing next to her with their eyes on her ankle.

The Feral mutant glanced down at the marked ankle before she looked back at them, she could smell mutant coming off the woman and human coming from the man. "Yes?" Not at all bothered by the fact that they were staring at her leg.

"Your Soul Name is the name of the leader of the Jabari Tribe in our country." The man said.

"Oh?" Janelle said looking down at the name. "I figured that he wasn't from this country, thanks."

"You had a feeling?"

The white haired woman tilted her head to the side and said, "Are you a telepath?"

"Nope, Feral canine." Janelle said as she flipped the newspaper to the next page. She caught the scent of rain and storm clouds coming from the woman, it was a pleasant scent. "You're a mutant." 

"Yes." The woman said with a smile. "I am Ororo Munroe."

"And I am T'Challa."

"Janelle Hunter." Janelle struggled to keep her reaction from hearing their names to herself but she was able to succeed, those were two of the Names that was on Gabbi. She had seen them before, they had all seen her Names before.

"It's nice to meet you." Janelle said with a friendly smile before she folded the newspaper and tucked it underneath her arm. "It was nice to meet you two and thank you for telling me something about my soulmate." She waved goodbye and walked away, leaving the couple staring after her.

+

"Did you see how her eyes widen briefly when she heard our names?" T'Challa asked his soulmate.

Ororo nodded her eyes as she kept her eyes on the woman, "Yes, she has seen or heard our names being said before."  

"And she has the same last name as our third soulmate." 

 _Gabrielle Hunter_ was written on Ororo's bicep, like an arm band and was written on T'Challa's hip.

"Gabrielle must be either a sister or cousin." Ororo said.

T'Challa placed his hand over her hand and said, "Maybe your Professor could help with that."

Ororo smiled and nodded her head in agreement, she and T'Challa has always wanted to find their third soulmate. They always felt like something was missing and meeting a relative of her made them want to find her even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Janelle met Ororo and T'Challa before her sister, Gabbi, who is soulmated to them does!
> 
> I have Annabelle and Arielle to write before I write another Gabrielle.


	12. Annabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle has a run-in with her soulmate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied I have two more about this chapter, I forgot about Estelle xD

**Chapter 10: Annabelle**

Annabelle was taking out the trash in the alley in the back of the bakery when she was almost knocked over by a large, muscular body but whoever ran into her had enough manners and thought to grab her arms before she hit the ground. "Sorry about that didn't see you there."

"Is that a crack about my height?" Annabelle playfully said as she looked up at her friend, Eddie Brock.

"Well, you are short, Anna." Eddie said just as playfully before he engulfed the eighteen year old Feral in a big hug. 

Annabelle laughed as she returned the hug and said, "You are just a smart ass. I can't believe that you're my soulmate!"

Eddie laughed at that, "You better believe it, half pint." He released her and smiled.

Annabelle had _Eddie Brock_ written on her right inner thigh while Eddie had _Annabelle Hunter_ written on his stomach, they had seen their Names on each other a year into their friendship but had both agreed to not jump into a relationship at that time mostly because Annabelle had been sixteen at the time. Though now that she was eighteen, she could get into a relationship with him but they were both comfortable with what they had now.

Oh, sure maybe one day they'll make it official but as of right now, they were happy with what they had now.

Eddie gently placed her feet back on the ground and they released each other, smiling at each other.

"So why the hurry, Eddie?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, I heard a rumor that there was an underground fighting ring." Eddie explained. "Humans pitting mutants against each other."

Annabelle frowned in distaste at that but she knew that Eddie didn't support that, unlike other reporters. He was one of the rare reporters who always sided with mutants and always wrote something that showed that viewpoint.

His stories always appeared in the newsstands that were owned by mutants.

"You want me to sniff them?" Annabelle asked.

She had helped him before sniffing out leads though she is always in her wolf form, Eddie has a collar and leash that he had her wear when she was a wolf so she would be mistaken for a large dog and not a wolf.

It had happened before.

Some humans are not very observant when came to wolves and dogs.

Or mutants who could shapeshift into animals, it was probably why she and her family could run around the city at night in their wolf forms and not be chased by humans with rifles.

Eddie smiled as he patted her head, "Not this time, Anna, but I will hold you to that later when I do need your help."

"Just don't sit on it for too long." Annabelle said with a smirk. "It won't last very long."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked away. "Be safe and stay out of trouble."

Annabelle laughed as she struggled to keep the blush off her face, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Eddie let's out a loud laugh, "I have no idea what you are trying to say." He waved good bye.

The Feral shook her head and smiled before she headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this chapter, sorry xD 
> 
> And before anyone asked, the chapter with Steve, Clint and Natasha talking about their soulmate will happen after this chapter because I had forgotten about it and just remembered it xD Sorry~
> 
> Also Annabelle and Eddie are friends and know that they are each others soulmate, they haven't done anything yet because they don't want to ruin the friendship that they had built.


	13. Steve, Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Clint and Natasha meet up to talk about their encounter with their soulmate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter!!
> 
> Also Bucky and Steve are friends, there's no relationship between them that's more than that. The only pairing I ship is Spideypool.

**Chapter 11:  Steve, Clint and Natasha**

Steve stepped into the diner and looked around, seeing Clint and Natasha already sitting at a table. They hadn't been able to meet up yesterday because they had stuff to do so they decided to met today.

He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Why the secrecy, Nat?" Steve asked as he sat down.

Clint looked at Natasha who was wearing a smirk on her lips. "I second that question, Nat." 

Steve ordered a cup of coffee and looked back at the smirking red haired woman.

Natasha took a sip of her strawberry milkshake before she put it down and said, "I meet the girl whose name is on the three of us plus Stark and Thor." She had seen _Gabrielle Hunter_ on Tony's neck when she had first met him but didn't comment on it.

The waitress returned with Steve's cup and gave him a flirtatious smile as she leaned a little too close to him but the blonde haired man just gave her a friendly smile and thanked her for the cup.

The woman walked away with a pout on her lips.

Clint thought back on his first meeting with Thor and remembered seeing it on his forearm.

"And on Bucky, it was on his upper back." Steve said, remembering the times where he and Bucky talked about their shared soulmate and what she would be like, and what she would look like. Steve had always worried that she would favor Bucky more because of his looks.

Bucky always said that she would probably favor Steve more because of his personality.

"She's a mutant, Feral." Natasha said.

Steve frowned at that and asked, "What's a 'mutant'? I keep seeing and hearing that word but it's not familiar." And he sees and hears people's reactions to that word.

"Short version, mutants are humans that were born with powers and there are different types of mutants. Our soulmate happens to be from a class of mutant called Ferals. The first recorded mutant was in 1962 but there's evidence that they have been around longer." Natasha explained. "And they haven't been well received by humans as you doubt had had seen."

"It reminds me of how Nazis treated people." Steve said.

"Mutants are not allowed to have non-mutant soulmates." Clint added as he took a sip of his cup of coffee. "Before the law for the Districts to be formed, people were killing anyone who was mated to a mutant or a mutant who was mated to a human."

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line when he heard that, "Has she been mistreated?"

Natasha shook her head and said, "No but even if she was it would be hard to know since Ferals have a healing factor and can heal any wound. And they age slower than humans and other mutants...in fact, you are the only one who met a feral from this family." She pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Steve who took it from her and opened it up to see a very familiar face staring back at him.

"....Danielle Hunter." He breathed out, he had seen her at Red Skull's side the first time the two men had meet. "She's related to our soulmate?"

"She's the grandmother, Danielle has three daughters but only one remained with her in Hydra's hands. No one knows how the other two escaped." Natasha said. "Gabrielle is oldest of triplets, Janelle and Noelle Hunter and her mother is Estelle Hunter, one of the daughters that had escaped Hydra."

"No mention of the father? Was he her soulmate?"

"Estelle's? No, from what I could pick up on their father he had lost his soulmate to cancer and had meet Estelle when he had tried to commit suicide by trying to jump off the bridge." Natasha said. "None of their Soul Names have been documented, mostly because it is hard to find them despite knowing where they work."

"You did a lot of research on our soulmate." Steve said.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and said, "I wanted to know who she was." 

"How about Danielle's soulmate?" Clint asked.

The former assassin shook her head and said, "All I can get about him was that he was human, British soldier."

"You think someone got rid of the information about him?" Clink asked.

"Yes but I don't know if it was an accident because of the time or it was done on purpose." Natasha said with a sigh.

Steve was staring at the picture before he looked up and asked, "Where is Danielle?"

"Locked up in the Raft, Ross was really proud when he had captured her." Natasha said.

"He didn't capture her." Steve said. "You don't capture this woman against her will, this woman always had multiple plans ready in case one plan didn't work."

"I take it you had seen that in action?"

"Yeah, we thought we had her cornered but we soon realized that she had allowed us to corner her." Steve said remembering that day. "It was in one of the camps, she had been there doing something, we didn't get to answer her when she escaped from us."

"From what we gathered, Danielle was helping other mutants to escape from Hydra." Natasha said. "So that's probably why she was there, looking for others of her kind to help escape."

Steve glanced down at the picture again, "Gabrielle didn't hold any of the hatred that her grandmother held."

"Mostly because she is wary of humans and knows how to hid her emotions." Natasha said. "But there was no hatred when she spoke to me."

"Or me." Clint said.

"Me as well." Steve said as he remembered his meeting with her. "And her family didn't show any hatred either when I went into their bakery."

"They were mostly surprised to see someone that wasn't a mutant in there." Natasha said her phone went off and she looked down at it. "Sorry, boys, but I have a mission briefing to get to."

Clint heard his own phone go off and he took it out as well, "So do I and it sounds like fun."

"I'll head back." Steve said as he stood up and paid for his coffee.

"You're not going to go look for her?"

"No, at least not yet." Steve said. "I want to give her sometime with her family before someone from her grandmother's past comes into her life for good."

Natasha smiled and said, "Okay, just don't hog her to yourself, Cap." She gave him a playful salute before she saunters out of the diner.

"Just be careful, Steve." Clint said. "Ferals are considered to be the most dangerous of the mutants and not much is known about them."

"I've dealt with her grandmother before and Gabrielle didn't seem to be like her." Steve said.

"I know but still, be careful and don't push her."

"I won't." Steve promised, he would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He had been waiting for her for a long time.

Clint smiled before he too left the diner and Steve soon left it as well, maybe he can get a work out in before he decides to go see Gabrielle Hunter again and talk to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really tried to get them in character as much as possible but I don't know if I succeeded.


	14. Arielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle meets her twin's second soulmate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says, Arielle meets Peter!

**Chapter 12: Arielle**

Arielle was standing in the bookstore that was owned and ran by another family of Ferals, bear Ferals. She was thumbing through a book as she read the book that she was holding, she didn't have to worry about anyone harassing her. The bear Ferals were big and muscular, with Papa Bear being almost seven feet tall so she would read without the fear of being harassed. Izzy and her were now being home schooled, the principle was being a major jerk because she and Izzy didn't go to school yesterday because of Joe's disappearance. Mama, in response, took them out of the school and enrolled them to be home schooled. Arielle was happy because she didn't like the school they had been going to, the teachers and students didn't treat mutants good.

Arielle wished Mimi wasn't locked away.

And maybe Mimi knew the Names of the people that she had on her, Mimi had been all over the world before she was locked away after all. The seven year old had  _Wanda Maximoff_  on the back of her right shoulder,  _Pietro Maximoff_  on the back of her left arm and  _Vision_  on her right hip (who named their kid Vision? That was just weird).

She looked up when she heard the bell above the door jingle just in time to see a boy around her age hit the ground and army crawl towards the bookshelf that she was at and hid there, she then looked up when she heard shouting and running feet to see a group of ten year old boys. They stopped in front of the bookstore and looked around but none of them made an attempt to go inside, while they had no problem picking on humans and mutants smaller than they were they didn't feel all that brave pissing off an adult mutant.

Arielle watched as the boys split up and took off in opposite directions before she put the book away and said, "They're gone."

The boy jerked in surprise and spun around to look at her, "Where you here the entire time?!"

She noted that he was....jumpy.

"Yes, I was here before you but you were to focused on hiding from those boys that you didn't notice me."

"...Oh....sorry." He said. "I'm Peter Parker."

"....Arielle Hunter."

"Hey, I have someone with the same last name as yours on my chest." Peter said.

"Is the first name Isabelle?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Because she's my twin and she has your name." Arielle said.

"Um...does she have by chance a second name?"

"Wade Wilson."

"Wow, I do too." Peter said as he pulled up the leg of his jeans to show her the name, he lowered the leg. "I wonder why they didn't come in though..." 

He had the attention span of a squirrel on sugar.

"You ran into a mutant owned store, Peter." Arielle said.

"Really?! That's so cool! Are you a mutant?!"

The young mutant blinked in shock, not at all used to his reaction and the happiness in his tone. No one was ever happy to know that you were talking to a mutant.

"Yes." Arielle said. 

"What kind are you?"

"Feral, canine." Arielle answered. "Also can transform into a wolf."

"That's so cool!" Peter said eagerly as he leaned towards her causing Arielle to lean back and gently place her hand on his face and push him back. "Oh...sorry."

"It's cool, just not used to a human being so excited about meeting one of us."

Peter made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "I see....that's understandable."

Arielle shrugged her shoulders and said, "No harm, no foul. It should be safe for you to leave now but if you want, I can walk with you."

"Thank you!" Peter said with a large smile.

The young Feral couldn't help but return the smile, he wasn't at all like young humans. He would be a good soulmate for Izzy. "Let's go." Arielle said. "I'll be back, Papa Bear." 

Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the mountain of a mutant come out from the back.

"Okay, be safe, pup." The Feral rumbled out.

"Aye, aye sir!" Arielle gave him a snappy salute before she turned around and led Peter out of the store but not before she listened for those bullies, then she motioned to him to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estelle's is next and then it's Gabrielle's!


	15. Estelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle, unbeknownst, to her has a run in with her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Sam or Estelle know that they had just meet their soulmate xD

**Chapter 13: Estelle**

 

Estelle was carrying grocery bags as she walked out of the grocery store that was owned and ran by mutants, heading to the beaten up Chevy truck when she realized that she was being followed by a couple of unsavory men. She could smell the alcohol on them, they must have left a bar and she could smell the scent of human coming from them.

She sighed heavily as she unlocked and opened the passenger side of her truck and placed the bags inside before she slammed the door shut and turned to face the men, surprising them.

They obviously thought that she had been one of those human who support mutant rights.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

The two men snickered drunkenly at that and Estelle rolled her eyes.

Disgusting.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, if you weren't too busy playing with the freaks."

Yep, they thought she was human.

A smirked curled her lips as she angled her head so the light from the street light could hit her eyes, causing them to shine. "But I am one of those freaks, boys." She saw their faces pale before they turned around and ran off, screaming something about a freak or monster lying about being a human. Which she didn't do, they assumed she was human. Estelle rolled her eyes before she turned around to go to the driver's side when she heard footsteps walking towards her and an unknown human man's scent.

"That was a neat trick."

She glanced over to see a handsome young African American man standing there, she smiled ad said, "It wasn't a trick all canine and feline Ferals have the eye shine." Estelle motioned to where the fleeing men had run. "They friends of yours?" 

"Nope, I was just coming to help you when you scared them off." The man said with a smirk.

Estelle shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry about that, not used to humans coming to our aid so I learned how to scare them off."

"No harm, no foul." The man said. "As long as they didn't get a chance to hurt you."

"Even if they did, I would have healed from that way before you came to my aid." Estelle said in a playful manner. "Well, thanks for the attempted save. I have to get home and get dinner ready. Bye." She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "Take care." Estelle waved and pulled out of the parking spot and drove away, her eyes flicking to her rear view mirror to see him standing there, waving.

He seemed nice and he was handsome but too young for her, she was old enough to be his grandmother even though she didn't look that old, she looked to be in her late twenties-early thirties but so did her mother and two sisters.

They could give Cindy Crawford a run for her money with their looks, not that she would brag about it. Her mother didn't like braggers and had taught her daughters to never be vain about their looks.

If someone said they were beautiful, they would smile and politely thank them before going about their business.

The man probably saw a beautiful woman being harassed by some drunks and had gone to help her, not knowing that she was a mutant but even when he learned that she was one he still acted like how he was before.

But Estelle was taught to be wary of humans, she had only trusted two humans in her life. Her father and her husband, they had been the only two humans that she ever trusted and maybe this Sam Wilson person that was tattooed on her hip, if he was a human that is. 

The older Feral shook her head to clear her thoughts, she needed to get home and get dinner started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estelle had Sam Wilson's name for a *very* long time.
> 
> Estelle has Sam Wilson on her hip while Sam has Estelle Hunter on his inner calf.


	16. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle explores New York at night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle in her wolf form, seen for the first time!!

**Chapter 14: Gabrielle**

Night had fallen in the City That Never Sleeps, humans were slowly starting return to their buildings to sleep or party or to mate with each other and the mutants were coming out.

And the predators were out lurking the dark streets.

Gabrielle was walking the street light lite streets of New York in her black timber wolf form, around her neck was a leather collar and on the tags was Andrew's address and phone number. And her 'name' Tennessee was also etched into the metal tag above the number and address. 

Andrew was from that state originally and had always wanted to name a dog that, Gabrielle humored him by letting him name her wolf form that. Besides she liked the name and she liked Tennessee whiskey.

She stopped at the entrance of an alley and stopped just in time to see Stark Tower light up for the first time in a while. Gabrielle remembered reading about how it was going to be the first self-sustainable building in the country, she had been surprised to see it in a mutant owned newspaper. It was very bright and flashy. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the buildings.

She heard a whooshing sound and saw something fly by. She felt the Name on the back of her neck heat up and felt very proud and happy, she knew who had it been flying by.

Iron Man aka Tony Stark. The Name that was on her neck. She had never met him before unlike three of her soulmates and she really didn't want to, she knew what people say about him and she didn't like playboys.

Normally you would think she'd have a problem with his past of building weapons of war but nope, it was his womanizing ways. Why is he one of her soulmates? She just didn't understand but she will make sure to keep away from him so they would never cross paths. Gabrielle had enough problems in her life to deal with a playboy rich boy, keeping out of General Ross's hands was always the first thing that popped into her mind.

The black wolf shuddered at the mere thought of the man, her fur bristling slightly as a growl erupted from her throat.

With a snort and a flick of her tail, she walked out of the alley and down the sidewalk away from the building. Her pink tongue hanging out from the corner of her mouth as she started to pick up the pace, her bushy tail swinging side to side. It was safer for mutants to be out at night, if that made any sense, especially of they could shapeshift into an animal.

She came to a stop a few blocks away from the tower and shook herself before she slipped in the doggy door that Andrew had on the backdoor, in case one of the Hunter ladies needed to give the dog catcher the slip. 

Gabrielle padded to a bowl that kept on the floor and drank from it, she pulled away and licked her lips. Then she silently padded back to the doggy door and poked her head out, her gold eyes scanning the alley before she slinked out and made a beeline to the District. Once she was safely back inside the District, she transformed and looked down at  _Clint Barton_ on her wrist _,_  remembering the emotion that she had gotten from him the previous day.

She had felt a rush of adrenaline coming from the his Name but out of nowhere the feeling faded and she felt cold, it hadn't been a pleasant feeling and not and emotion that she was used to feeling from him.

Oh, she was used to extreme rage and fear from _Bruce Banner_ but that was it. _James Bucky Barnes_ was always unfeeling and cold, she didn't like what she got from him. Her Nana needed to get out of the Raft and get him out of whatever it was that was making him feel that way.

He needed to be safe, it always broke her heart whenever she felt him.

Gabrielle walked to her room and quickly changed out of her gym clothes and slipped into her pajamas before she crawled into bed and curled around her pillow, bringing it to her chest as she hugged it. Her hand immediately going to _James_ and she started to rub soothing circles on it, she had learned with _Bruce_ that they could feel her touch whenever she touched their Names. And she could feel the spot where her name is heat up on her own body, James must have her name on his upper back while Bruce had her name on his inner upper thigh.

And sure enough, her upper back started to heat up and she felt sleepy confusion go through the Name.

 _He sleeps a lot_ , Gabrielle noted to herself as she too falls asleep, her hand still on his Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, next chapter will Danielle's then it'll go back to Gabrielle's :D


	17. Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle escapes the Raft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, folks, Danielle finally got off her lazy bum and busted out of the prison! Ross was foolish to think that it would keep her in.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in reading a time traveling story with Bucky, Gabrielle and Steve? Been thinking about one myself since reading some pretty good ones.

**Chapter 15: Danielle**

Unconscious guards littered the ground of the lower level of the Raft, there was a woman standing in the center of the bodies as she pulled up her bodysuit over her shoulders and zipped it up then she bent over and grabbed her trench coat that had fur on the collar. She pulled her hair out from underneath her coat as she turned around, casting a shadow over the unconscious guards that had been at her feet. Danielle walked up the stairs heading towards the roof, she had hit the button that would bring the prison up. The older Feral had stayed in her cell long enough, allowed them to ask their questions simply because she had been bored and thought they would entertain her.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

She only wished she could be there to see the look on Ross's face when he realizes that he truly never had her.

Oh well, one couldn't have everything, could they? Besides she needed to find someone, someone that she knew one of her granddaughters wanted to see badly. She hit the last step and pushed open the door, pulling the hood of her coat up to keep her hair dry from the rain and waves. Sitting innocently on the roof was a black unmarked helicopter, the door opened and a man poked his head out.

"Had your fun?" Andrew McGee, bartender and part time merc, drawled out in his Tennessee accent.

"Eh, not really." Danielle drawled out with a sigh as she climbed into the helicopter. "I'll just have to find my kicks with Hydra."

"I thought the older you got, the more mellow you became..." Andrew quipped as he slammed the door shut.

Danielle laughed as she sat down in the copilot seat and put the headphones on, "That's for humans, no Ferals, little Andy."

Andrew smiled as he sat down in the pilot seat, put his headphones on and turned on the 'copter, "Just as sassy as my granddad told me you would be."

The Feral rolled her eyes and shook her head as Andrew pulled up the 'copter, his grandfather had been one of the rare humans that she had saved from a camp in Germany during the second world war. She took pity on the child and decided to save him, while humans weren't her favorites it didn't mean she would turn a blind eye to the suffering of a child. And at that time, humans weren't afraid of humans and they hadn't started to train their children how to hate mutants.

Needless to say, she liked the days before 1962.

"You got the information that I wanted you to get?" Danielle asked speaking into the mic as the 'copter rose into the sky.

Andrew nodded his head and said, "They're keeping your boy in a very secret base."

"Not that secret if you had been able to find it." Danielle drawled out.

"...True." Andrew said. "So are we heading straight there?"

"Yes, I want to get him out as soon as possible." Danielle said. "He's been in their tender care for too long."

Andrew glanced at her and said, "You're just a big ol' softie."

"Don't make me push you out of this 'copter, little Andy." Came her dry reply.

The man laughed as he headed to the not so secret base...

+

Danielle stepped over the dead bodies of Hydra agents, blood dripping from her claws. The black of her suit hid any blood that would have been spilled, both her own and theirs. But unlike them, she would be walking out of this building with her own feet and healed from the wounds that she had gotten.

They would still be dead.

She headed to the backroom as she put a red book into her coat's inner pocket and pushed open the door, causing the metal doors to slam into the walls with a metal clang. Danielle place her hands on her hips as she stared at the cryo tank that was in the middle of the room, the Feral made a beeline to the console and started to hit buttons. Waking up the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes, from his long nap. 

Danielle moved to stand in front of the tank as the door opened and the unconscious man feel out, she caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. She stared at him silently before she started to gently slap his cheek with her hand.

"Wake up, James." She cooed, her gold eyes moving to his metal arm. 

She watched as he slowly regained consciousness as she pulled out a picture of Gabrielle.

"Don't say anything, just listen to me." Danielle ordered, his eye blues went from her to the picture. "This is your soulmate, this is Gabrielle Hunter, she is waiting for you. I'm taking you from this place, they will not be able to find or get you. But before I take you to her, we have to go visit an old friend to see if he can help you."

His blue eyes had remained on Gabrielle's smiling face during the entire time she had spoke. 

"Let's go." Danielle said as she helped Bucky stand up, grunting a bit at their height difference. The Feral gripped his metal arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist. A normal mutant woman would be turning into mush at the feel of those muscles pressed against hers but Danielle had seen enough topless or naked men in her long life time that Bucky doesn't really affect her. That and he is her grandbaby's soulmate. 

She silently led him out of the base, stepping over the bodies without even glancing at them and she helped him into the 'copter once they were outside, she buckled him in. She climbed inside and put the headphones back on.

"Where to?" Andrew asked as soon as she was safely buckled in.

"Xavier's school for mutants."

"....That's not the name of the school but okay."

"Do gifted humans go there? No, it's a school for mutants. Xavier is just afraid to announce it." Danielle drawled out.

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and pulled the stick, rising the 'copter up. He knew better than to say anything else about Charles Xavier, Danielle will go off on a rant if you even speak nicely about the man. He saw her glance back at the man from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, all that I will say is that you better behave." Andrew said. "You just got out of prison and no one wants you to go back."

"I'll only go back if I want to, not the humans." Danielle said. 

"Oh, that's right you're the Feral with the plan." 

"That's right and don't you forget about that."

The older Feral shoot him a smirk and a wink, Andrew chuckled and shook his head.

+

A loud pounding sound woke Charles from a deep sleep, he sat up and stared at his bedroom door. The sound was coming from the front door, he was only hearing the thoughts of one, a man, who was confused about where he was, the woman with him and who he was. But Charles wasn't getting anything from the woman, which told him that she knew how to put barriers up in her mind to shield herself.

He lifted himself out of bed and into his wheelchair, he opened the door with his mind and rolled out of the bedroom and down the hall. The front door swung open and he heard a familiar voice said, "Can't you open the damn door like an normal person? Well, normal mutant." 

"Hello, Danielle." Charles said as he came to a stop on the top of the stairs to see the Feral with an unknown human man with a metal arm.

Yes, that would explain why he couldn't sense her, Danielle Hunter was a Feral and Ferals were hard for him to read. And she was the oldest Feral ever known, both Victor and Logan had seen her when they were children.

"Hello, can we come in?" Danielle asked. "I sort of broke out of the Raft and broke this one out of Hydra's base."

Charles sighed heavily and motioned for them to come in, "Come in, we can talk in the sitting room." At Danielle's raised eyebrow he quickly tacked on. "Please." He knew from previous encounters with the woman that she doesn't like to be ordered.

"Thank you." Danielle said as she helped the man in and led him to the sitting room, she helped him sit down before she sat down next to him.

"Who is this?"

"He's James 'Bucky' Barnes." Danielle answered.

"Who the hell is that?" The man asked.

Charles now understood why she had brought him here, "He lost his memories?"

"Thanks for Hydra's brainwashing, yes." Danielle said. "And I want you to help heal his brain and get rid of the Hydra influence in there." She looked at James. "You will be safe here, Charles can help you remember."

James looked down at his hand, Charles noticed that he had been holding a picture and he caught a glimpse of a smiling seventeen year old girl that had similar features to Danielle.

"You will be with her, James, but after you are healed." Danielle said softly and kindly, Charles had never heard her speak to a human in such a manner before.

"Maybe you should stay here, Danielle, while I help heal him." Charles said. "You are the only familiar face that he knows right now other than your granddaughter."

Danielle crossed her arms as she leaned back and eyed him then she said, "Fine but I won't teach your brats or join your human loving band wagon."

He wisely kept any comment about 'human loving' to himself, she got offended when someone called her soulmate 'human'. To her David had been more than a human, he had been her mate and her friend. "Thank you." He said instead.

"No problem." Danielle said. "You got two empty rooms for us?"

"Yes, follow me. And we'll get clothes for James." 

They left the sitting room and headed upstairs, Danielle staying close to James to make sure he was fine. Again, Charles kept any comment he would have made about her behavior to himself.

Angering her would do him no good so he silently led them to their rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor guards....didn't stand a chance.
> 
> Bucky won't be taken control of by Zemo in Civil War, I did say that it wouldn't fall the movies at some points ^^
> 
> Feral Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well.


	18. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle learns that having so many soulmates isn't fun at all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon for female Feral menstrual cycles is cramps and pain in their lower back, no blood.
> 
> Also keep forgetting to say this but the Hunters are from the South so they have a southern accent :P because I love that accent.

**Chapter 16: Gabrielle**

Gabrielle was having a bad day, she was going through the Feral version of a menstrual cycle. No blood, thank God but she still got cramps and it still like her womb was tearing itself apart. And on top of that, she was feeling the emotional turmoil her soulmates were going through. Most of them were angry, frustrated followed by a bit of calm before they repeated the cycle all over again.

Assholes.

Can they not feel the pain that she is going through? 

"You okay, baby girl?" Estelle asked as she poked her head into Gabrielle's room.

"Ugh, no I feel like I am dying." Gabrielle whined as _Clint_ started feeling guilty. "And don't you dare start to feel guilt now, you ass."

Her mother ignored the venom filled hiss that her daughter had aimed towards her soulmate, she was used to such outbursts from her, "Soulmates driving your crazy, pup?"

"They all suffer from intense mood swings. If I didn't know that the majority of them were men, I would say that they all suffer from PMS." The young Feral whined. "Why can't they be calm like James?! Or T'Challa?! Or even Ororo?!" Though she had noticed that James was awake again, she was feeling his confusion and lost. Actually she was starting to get a lot of emotions from him, more than she had ever before.

Estelle gave her daughter a fond smile and said, "I will get you an ice pack."

"I love you, Mama." Gabrielle said before another wave of pain went through her and she curled up into a ball.

"Love you too, baby girl." Estelle said as she closed the door to get the ice pack that she had promised her daughter.

Gabrielle groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, "Mother fucking bastards...ow ow ow ow." She squirmed in her bed. "I'm going to punch Steve, Natasha and Clint....and don't think you other assholes are safe, you'll be getting punches too."

Right in the fucking faces too.

Ugh, being a girl sucks ass! Her womb felt like it was trying to leave her body!

Then she felt _James_ heat up and tingle, and that was such a not normal thing that she snapped out of her pain filled haze and sat up. She placed her hand on her ribs, rubbing his name. "What the hell?" Gabrielle mumbled. His Name always felt cold so why did it heat up? 

A knock on her bedroom door had her snapping her head in that direction.

"It's me, pup." 

"Nana?" Gabrielle breathed out before she scrambled out of the bed and threw herself towards the door, she yanked the door open and hugged her grandmother, crying. She felt her grandmother wrap an arm around her as her hand carded through her hair, just like she had done ever since she was a child. 

"Shhh, hush now." Danielle cooed. "I am here, pup."

"I missed you so much." Gabrielle sobbed.

"I will never leave you." The older Feral said. "But there's someone here to met you."

Gabrielle stepped back and finally noticed that her grandmother wasn't alone, how she missed the stranger she had no idea."

"This is Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes." Danielle said as she introduced her companion.

The young Feral's gold eyes widen when she heard his name then a blush formed on her cheeks when she realized that she was in her pajamas which consisted on a man's T-shirt that had a wolf howling at the moon. But that didn't stop her from taking him in. He was clad in black jeans that hugged his thighs almost obscenely, a black sweater that clung to a well-defined chest and broad shoulders, and the V-neck of the sweater showing the golden skin of his throat and the dip of his collarbones.

Dark brown hair with a slight wave brushed against his broad shoulders, bright winter blue eyes were fixed on her face.

His strong jaw and cleft chin was lightly covered by dark beard stubble, and his surprisingly full sinful pink lips were twisted into a hesitant smile.

"Erm...Gabrielle Hunter." She finally snapped out of her daze.

Danielle looked between them and said, clapping her hands together, "I'll go see my other grandbabies. Bye." And with that the matriarch of the Hunter family walked away. 

Gabrielle sheepishly motioned to him to enter her room, "You can come in...sorry about the mess, I wasn't expect visitors." Once he was inside she closed the door behind her and watched as he sat down on her bed. Gabrielle padded over to him and crawled onto the bed, going to lean against the headboard. She sat down and looked at him, she gave him a shy smile.

Bucky returned the smile as he takes in the appearance of the soulmate he and Steve had been waiting so long for.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She was an exceptional beautiful seventeen year old girl, and that beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia one that he heard when she first spoke. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion.

She had thick curly black hair and gold eyes, and full lips that looked soft to the touch. He had to made his hands into a fist when she had looked towards him because he had wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

The girl had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by a man's T-shirt, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that he had caught a glimpse of when she had crawled into her bed.

"I..uh...have your name on my ribs." She motioned to the area on her ribs where his name was.

"Yeah, I have yours on my upper back." Bucky said. "Stevie had yours on his bicep as well. We always talked about what you would be like, he was always afraid that you wouldn't like him."

Gabrielle hummed in a thoughtful manner as she looked away, thinking about the gallery they had of him in the museum. She had gone to see it with her mother and sisters a year ago.

"I would have liked you both the same." She said truthfully. "Even before he got the super soldier serum." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.

Bucky gave her a smile that had her blushing and looking down.

"I thought so." Bucky said. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't play favorites."

"Yeah, that would be hard since I have other Names." She then told him the names that she had.

"You have Howard Stark's son as a soulmate?" Bucky asked once she was done.

Gabrielle nodded her head and said, "Yep, not at all eager to met him but the others I want to met." She smiled at him.

She noticed that the smile was gone and his lips were down turned, she could feel the sadness and guilt. "What's wrong?"

"There's something you should know about me..." Bucky said before he started to tell her his story.

The Feral listened silently as he talked, at one point she had moved closer to him and placed her hand on his metal one she leaned against him as he talked. Eventually he stopped talking, his story coming to an end.

Silence came over the two until Gabrielle broke it by saying, "Grandmother was a weapon for Hydra as well, there were some nights where she couldn't sleep because she had bad memories. She always told us about you, about how she wanted to get your out but she didn't know where you were." The seventeen year old shrugged her shoulders. "The Howling Commandos were the only group of humans that she liked and who actually came close to capturing her for real." A rueful smile curled her lips. "She respected you and if you knew her history that meant a lot."

"Charles told me about mutants." Bucky said. "About the treatment that you have been getting for being born different."

"It is what it is." She said with another shrug.

"It doesn't mean that it's right."

"We can't change people's minds when they are being stupid." Gabrielle said then she smiled and stood, grabbing his metal hand. "C'mon, I want you to met the rest of my family!"

Bucky allowed her to pull him up, though he noted that she was stronger than she looked, and led him out of her room into the living room/dining room where the rest of her family was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they be tall or short? Mmmm...
> 
> Next chapter will be the big fight! And Gabrielle meets the rest of her soulmates with Bucky and her family at her side!


	19. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters join the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifting POV's between the Hunter women but mostly from Gabbi's POV.
> 
> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15K85ejgy_uJjSZSgq6zz0XXaP/2018-Harajuku-Luxury-Thick-Warm-Winter-Men-Faux-Fur-Collar-Coat-Punk-Long-Coat-Cardigan-Motorcycle.jpg_640x640.jpg but they are to their ankles and these are their sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Doing this in two parts, next scene will be her meeting the rest of them...even Ororo and T'Challa join the fight!
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.

**Chapter 17: Hunters**

Later that day, Gabrielle was working in the bakery with her family and Bucky who had quickly got the hang of it though he acted like a bouncer instead of a baker. It had been amusing to see him scare off would be harassers by simply crossing his arms over his chest and stare the cowards down. They couldn't get away fast enough.

She was humming when she noticed people started running on the streets screaming.

"What’s going on?" Bucky asked.

"I don’t know." Gabrielle said walking around the counter to get a closer look. Suddenly some weird looking lizard things flew buy and started shooting lasers.

People ran in and it got crowded, she tensed up when she noticed that there was humans mixed in with the mutants.

So being shot at by aliens made them overcome their fear and hatred over mutants.

Assholes.

“What do we do?” Someone shouts.

Movement drew Gabrielle's eyes to the window and she saw something fly in closer. “Everyone away from the windows now!” She shouted, she yelped when she felt a metal and flesh arm wrap around her waist and pull her down as the glass shattered.

"Back door!" Estelle shouted and everyone ran out expect for the Ferals and man. 

"Shit, there’s a hole in the sky." Gabrielle said as she peered outside, "There’s a freaking hole in the sky!"

Danielle came out from the back and tossed a bag to her daughters, granddaughters and Bucky, "Suit up."

"We're going to save the humans?" Janelle asked in surprise.

"No, we're going to save the mutants and the pack." Danielle said before she looked to Aubrielle. "After you suit up, go find the pups and take them to Xavier's school. They'll be safer there."

"Want me to tell him that they won't be staying?" Aubrielle asked with a smirk.

"Yes, smart ass, now go." Danielle said.

Bucky opened the bag and his blue eyes widen in surprise when he saw a familiar outfit.

Danielle noticed the look and said, "It's time for the Winter Soldier to fight for what he believes in and this will be a good start."

"....Thank you." Bucky said.

"Don't thank me yet, Bucky." Danielle said with a smirk before she and her legacy head to the back room to change, once they were done they walked out. "Bucky, Gabbi, I want you to look for any stragglers near Stark's gaudy tower while the rest of us help the ones that are here. Take them all to Xavier or tell them to head there if you can't."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all shouted as one.

"Now go!" She swung her arm down and they shot off in different directions with Bucky and Gabrielle heading to the Tower under the hole.

About half way there the aliens started blasting at Bucky and Gabrielle. They fought (Bucky learning quickly to not worry if his soulmate gets shot, she'll walk it off and heal) but then a building started collapsing and Gabrielle had picked that time to be a utter klutz, she tripped over a piece of debris. This was _really_ going to hurt, she thought to herself but suddenly someone grabbed her and she was flying.

Which she didn't like at all.

"Ah!" She said when she looked down on accident.

"Do not worry, milady, you are safe." The person holding her said. I looked her and saw a man with flowing long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing armor and chainmail. The guy was literally what she would describe as a knight in shining armor.

"Hi…" She said awkwardly and he gave me a smile.

"Are you hurt?" He asked looking concerned. It was probably because of the dopey look on her face, whoops.

"Nope, I’m good." She said not avoiding eye contact.

The man landed and Bucky ran over, looking concerned.

"Gabbi, are you okay?!" 

"Gabbi?" The man asked.

"It's short for Gabrielle." Gabrielle said. "I'm Gabrielle Hunter and thanks for saving me." Not that she needed the save, she would have survived that but it wouldn't have been pretty.

The man's eyes widen, "I have your name." The man started to remove one of his wrist cuffs and showed her that, that yes her name was on his skin.

Gabrielle didn't know how she got so lucky but she so wasn't going to question it.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked.

"Thor." 

She smiled and tucked her behind her ear, showing his name that was behind the ear, "I have yours." And she totally wasn't expecting him to hug her all of sudden. 

Bucky tensed at that but a look and a shake of her head from Gabrielle had him standing down.

"Umm...while I am happy that you're happy that you obviously found me, we sort of have a city to save." Gabrielle said.

"We'?" Thor echoed as he released her and looked down at her before he looked at Bucky.

"Yes, 'we'. I'm a mutant." Gabrielle said. "And he's a super soldier."

Thor does this really cute head tilt that had her inner girl squealing as he asked, "What's a mutant?"

"You don't know what a mutant is?"

"I do." Bucky said.

Gabrielle pointed to him and said, "I know, Bucky." Then she looked at Thor. "Short of it, mutants are humans born with a gene that gives them powers. I'll go more into detail later but first we need to save this city."

"Of course." Thor said then he gave her a smile. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Nope! Not a fan of heights." Gabrielle said. "See you in front of Stark Tower, Thor!" 

"Yes." Thor said as he put his wrist cuffs back on and shot to the sky.

"He's a show off...." Bucky said unimpressed and annoyed, she could feel his annoyance coming from his Name.

Thank God, he didn't get jealous. She didn't want to cause any strife between her soulmates.

Gabrielle walked up to him and playfully hip bumped him, "You and Stevie are still my favorites."

"Really?"

"That's right, Sergeant, now let's go save the city!" Gabrielle said giving him a proper military salute before taking off, leaping onto a car and then onto a lizard alien. She slammed her nails into its neck, tearing it open and killing it instantly. Gabrielle jumped off and rolled, getting onto her feet and running.

She could hear Bucky behind her, shooting at the aliens that she missed. Her head snapped up when she heard thunder and saw storm clouds forming out of nowhere, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. And she felt anger and protectiveness coming from _Ororo_ , as well as from the other Names.

"Looks like everyone is fighting..." The Feral said softly with a smile that was all predator then she put on speed, heading towards the Tower that was gradually becoming bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their outfit allows them to shapeshift since it is made by the same material in yoga clothes, got the idea from those old kid books about teens who could transform into animals, they had gotten that ability from an alien centaur thing.


	20. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle meets the rest of her soulmates....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally hit post chapter and I wasn't done so it was deleted, and I put back :P
> 
> Sorry xD

**Chapter 18: Hunters**

Danielle tore the head off of an alien lizard and chucked it at a second one with a growl before she lunged towards that one and punched her hand through its chest, her hand holding its heart then she yanked her arm out and the dead alien dropped down at her feet.

She looked at the heart before tossing it away with a disgusted look before she continued walking, her hips swaying as she walked and her thick heels clicking on the concert.

The older Feral glanced down at her bloodstained claws and flicked them, splattering blood at her feet. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she started to run, heading to where she could see a group of these aliens. Her blood was singing in her veins, this is what she missed from the war. Being able to kill those who stood in her way and not have to worry about it being the right thing or not.

++++++

Barton shoots more warriors around them, they are becoming overwhelmed but they keep on. Natasha regains her strength, runs to the aid of Barton by firing at Chitauri as he slides and shoots at Chitauri. Natasha and Barton are becoming surrounded by Chitauri and Cap rejoins them, hitting Chitauri out the way. Thor drops down from the tower and kills Chitauri with a bolt of lightning.  
  
"What’s the story upstairs?" Steve asked.  
  
"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said.  
  
Tony said, over their earpieces, "Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys."  
  
"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.  
  
"As a team." Steve said.  
  
"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.  
  
Clint said as he readied some arrows, "Oh yeah! Get in line."  
  
"Save it. Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he’s gonna need us to..." He stops, seeing Banner arrive on a motorbike. Cap and the others walk over and Banner dismounts, surveying the damage.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said.  
  
"I’ve seen worse." Natasha quipped.  
  
"Sorry." Bruce said.  
  
"No, we could- use a little worse."  Natasha said.

"Well, I don't know if we'd be worse but Bucky and I can help out." A voice spoke, a familiar voice to Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor.

They all turned to see a man and seventeen year old girl walking towards them.

Steve stared in surprise at the man with her, "...Bucky?"

"Hey, Stevie..." Bucky said with that familiar smirk. 

"Let's save the touching reunion for later, gents." The girl said. "We have some fugly aliens to take care of."

"...Yeah, you're right...it's nice to see you again." Steve said with a smile.

The girl smiled at him and said, "Ditto, Cap." She then looked at Bruce and held out her hand. "Gabrielle Hunter."

"....I have your name on my hip..." Bruce said in surprise, stuttering that out before he got a hold of himself. "Bruce Banner."

"And I have yours under my belly button." Gabrielle said with a smirk. "Crazy, uh? Also I like the big guy, he's amazing." She gave a playful wink that turned the doctor into a blushing mess.

"So you're Gabrielle Hunter..." A accented woman's voice said from above them and they looked like to see a African American woman floating above them, her blue eyes were fixed on Gabrielle's face.

"Yes...what's it to you?"

"I am Ororo Munroe, one of your soulmates." Ororo said with a smile.

A man in a black panther costume suddenly landed in front of Gabrielle causing her to jump and Bucky to aim his rifle at him.

"And I am T'Challa, her soulmate and yours."

"....Okay, anyone else my soulmate?" Gabrielle asked in shock, she seriously hadn't been expecting to meet all of her soulmates within the same week!  
  
Steve said in the earpiece, "Stark, we got him...and there's a Gabrielle Hunter here along with a few others to help us."  
  
Tony said, over Cap’s earpiece, "Banner? And I have that name on the middle of my back."  
  
"Just like you said. Yeah, we all have her name, she's all of ours soulmate."  
  
"Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you." Tony said. "Lucky girl...."

Steve lowered his hand and said to Gabrielle, "Tony is another soulmate of yours."

"....Yeah, I knew that since I was a kid." Gabrielle drawled out.  
  
Tony flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by the Leviathan.  
  
Natasha stared at it before she stuttered, "I don’t see how that’s a party."

"Damn, I forget my dancing shoes at home." Gabrielle quipped placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

Bucky chuckled at that, his little soulmate was witty and always had a sarcastic comment ready to let loose.

Tony draws the creature low and it skims the road.

Banner turns an begins to walk away, towards the Leviathan.  
  
"Doctor Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said.  
  
"That’s my secret, Cap. I’m always angry." Bruce said as he transforms into the Hulk and punches the Leviathan, smashing it into the ground.  
  
"Hold On!" Tony shouts.

Iron Man blasts a missile at the creature and it explodes. Barton ditches. Thor stands taking the blast. Cap shields Natasha. Bucky, T'Challa and Ororo make sure that nothing touches their soulmate, much to her amusement. The Chitauri cry out. The Avengers and their companions stand in a circle, Hulk roars, Hawkeye nocks an arrow, Thor readies Mjolnir, Black Widow loads her gun, Captain America stands ready flanked by the Winter Solider who raises his machine gun and Hunter stood with her legs shoulder width apart and her fingers curled a bit. Black Panther moves to stand next to Black Widow while Storm hovers above them and Iron Man hovers above them, landing next to the Hulk.

+++

Loki looks down from above.

"Send the rest." He ordered.

+++++

The Avengers and their companions looked up, watching as more Leviathans and hundreds of warriors fly through the portal.  
  
"Guys?" Natasha asked.  
  
"Call it, Captain." Tony said.  
  
"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we’re gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve said, giving out orders.  
  
Clint said to Tony, "Wanna give me a lift?" He looked at Gabrielle. "Be safe."

"You too." Gabrielle said with a smile and wink.  
  
"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony quipped.

Gabrielle laughed at that.

Iron Man grabs Barton and flies him up to the top of a building, then flies off.  
  
"Thor! You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow ’em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve looked at Ororo, wondering what she could do to help.

"My codename is Storm, I am a mutant who can control the weather." She said kindly.

"Can you help Thor?" 

"Yes, I can help my soulmate's other mate." The woman said with a smile before she flew into the sky.

Thor swings Mjolnir, flying off.  
  
Steve said to Natasha, T'Challa, Bucky and Gabrielle as he handed them an earpiece, he had tossed one up to Storm before she left, "We're going to stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk!" Hulk turns around facing Cap, who points at him. "Smash!"

Hulk grins, then leaps off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of the buildings, grabbing them, smashing them, throwing them. Hulk leaps across the air and slaps a flying craft out of the air.

+++++  
  
Thor lands at to the top of the Chrysler building and summons a bolt of lightning. He sends it shooting out towards the portal, taking out warriors and Leviathan.

Ororo helps him out by sending bolts of lighting into the giant beast and giving the Asgardian a boost.

++++++  
  
Fury is at his command center watching the news footage.

Hill approaches Fury.  
  
"Sir. The council is on." Maria said.

+++++++  
  
Barton atop a building, fires relentlessly at Chitauri.  
  
"Stark. You gotta lot of strays on your tail." Clint said.  
  
A troop of Chitauri warriors are following Iron Man as he flies above the streets.  
  
"Just tryin’ to keep them off the streets." Tony said.  
  
"Well they can’t bank worth a damn." Clint quipped as he shoots at crafts. He misses, shooting behind his back without looking -- but the arrow hits another craft, causing it to explode.  
  
"I will roger that." Tony said as he flies by Hawkeye who fires at the crafts, blowing them up. Iron Man swerves behind two crafts and fires at them. He continues taking a series of quick turns as the Chitauri quickly drop, crash, or follow.  
  
"Oh- boy." Tony said as he goes flying through a tunnel and turns tightly at the end, sending the last few crafts crashing into a building. "Nice call. What else you got?"  
  
"Well, Thor’s and Storm's taking out a squadron down on 6th." Clint's voice said over the radio.  
  
"And he didn’t invite me!" Tony said in mock hurt.

+++++++  
  
Elsewhere, a Leviathan approaches an office building and the inhabitants look on, scared. Hulk is charging through the building, jumping through the window and pulling the creature away. from the building.  
  
Natasha is going to town as she fights a warrior. She is thrown upon of a car. As the warrior is about to attack, Natasha uses her Widow’s Bite on it, shocking him out. She grabs the Chitauri gun and shoots him back. Someone lands behind her so she quickly turns and aims but it’s Cap.

She stands down and leans against a car.  
  
"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal." Natasha said.  
  
"Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it." Steve said.  
  
"Well, maybe it’s not about guns." Natasha said.  
  
"You wanna get up there, you’re gonna need a ride." Steve said.

Natasha glances up, seeing the Chitauri crafts fly past. She makes her way over to the other side of the overpass.  
  
"I got a ride. I could use a boost though." Natasha said.  
  
"You sure about this?" Cap readies his shield in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it’s gonna be fun!" Natasha said.

Natasha runs at Rogers, who uses his shield to boost her up. She grabs on to a passing Chitauri vehicle. Cap looks up as she flies off in the distance. He looks to his right and there are more warriors coming.

Gabrielle watched as Natasha flies off then she looks away to see more aliens coming her way.

"Bucky! Cover me while I say hello to these party crashers!" Gabrielle said then she looked at T'Challa. "Wanna join me?"

"Got it! Just don't get too crazy!" Bucky shouted back.

"I make no promises!" Gabrielle said with a laugh, her eyes still on T'Challa.

T'Challa nodded his head and said, "Led the way."

The Feral smirked then she took off running, heading in their direction.

+++++  
  
Natasha climbs aboard the craft, pulls a dagger and stabs a warrior. She spin kicks him off the craft. She makes her way to the other one and uses him to control the vehicle. "Turn, turn, Ah!" She said as she notices two crafts come up on Natasha, firing at her. She swerves to avoid them. The crafts are blasted away by Iron Man, who fires away at a fleet behind him. Iron Man takes a turn, coming up on the overpass, where he knocks Chitauri aliens over and lands by Cap, who is fighting and kicking Chitauri.

Cap lifts his shield. Iron Man reflects a repulsor blast off the shield, taking out the surrounding warriors. He then flies up the side of a building, hitting more warriors. At the top of which Barton fires into the head of a Chitauri. Two blast are fired at him. He ducks and returns a shot by firing an arrow. The arrow hits the pilot of a craft which falls and gets hit by a Leviathan.  
  
On the creature is the Hulk who is fighting off warriors. Thor then lands on the same creature and takes on warriors with Hulk. When Hulk breaks a piece of the creature’s armor off, Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightning and drive the metal into its head. The creature crashes to the ground, landing in...  
  
Thor and Hulk dismount the creature and stand together, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Hulk punches Thor.

T'Challa and Gabrielle are fighting back to back, using their claws to slice into their opponents as Bucky and Storm make sure that they do not get overwhelmed. The Feral uses T'Challa as a springboard to tackle an alien and slit its throat with her claws before she got up and attacked the next one with a growl.

+++++  
  
Selvig, having been knocked out when Tony tried to stop the Tesseract, awakens. He looks around, he’s free from Loki’s control.

++++  
  
Army Tanks, and soldiers begin to arrive on scene. They shoot at the Chitauri, a little amazed of what is going on.  
  
Cap is on the ground, holding off a Chitauri’s weapon. He pushes the warrior off and onto sharp debris.

Clint said over the earpiece, "Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there.  
  
"I’m on it." Steve said before he walks off.  
  
In the bank, a crown of civilians are surrounded by three armed warriors. Cap jumps through a window and begins to fight. He snaps the neck of one and throws him into the pit.  
  
"Everyone clear out!" Steve shouted.

He is then grabbed by a warrior, who he fights and breaks free. A grenade-like device goes off and it blasts Cap out a window and onto a car after his mask is pulled back from his face. He stands silently while police lead the civilians from the building.

"You okay, Stevie?" Bucky's voice came over the radio, breaking through his silence.

"Yeah, sorry...it's just been a while." Steve said.

Bucky is silent at first than he said, "You want to know what's keeping me going right now?"

"Yeah."

"She is." Bucky said. "Gabrielle, knowing that she's here fighting at our side and watching our backs."

Steve glanced over at Gabrielle to see her take a shot from a warrior but before his eyes, he watches her wound heal as she slammed a fist into the warrior's face.

"....You're right, Bucky." 

"Nice of you to realize that."

"Jerk."

"Punk."

The two men returned to the fight now with new purpose.

+++++

"Director Fury. The council has made a decision..." The councilwoman said.  
  
Fury is talking with the World Security Council over his command center.  
  
Nick said angrily, "I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it’s a stupid ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it."  
  
"Director, you’re closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet." A Councilman said.

Hill is breathing nervously, panicking, as she listens and watches.  
  
"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman." Nick said. "Until I’m certain my team can’t hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."  
  
"If we don’t hold them in the air, we lose everything." Another Councilman said.  
  
"I’d send that bird out, we already have." Nick said then he hangs up on them.

+++++++  
  
Natasha on board a Chitauri craft. She is shot at from behind and turns to see Loki, on another craft, following behind. She continues on toward the building Barton is at.  
  
"Oh you!" Natasha shouted. "Hawkeye!"

Clint sees her coming in the distance, "Nat, what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, a little help!" Natasha shouted.

Barton nocks an arrow, waiting for Natasha and Loki to come past.  
  
"I got it." Clint said as he aims and fires. Loki catches the arrow inches from his face and looks first at it, then at Barton, smirking. The arrow explodes, sending Loki crashing onto the platform at the top of Stark Tower.  
  
Natasha jumps off the craft. She flips in the air, landing onto the roof of Stark Tower. She rolls, sticking the landing. She flips her hair back.

+++++  
  
Loki looks up at Romanov when Hulk leaps up, grabbing him and throwing him through the window of the penthouse.  
  
He roars and moves towards Loki, who gets to his feet.  
  
"ENOUGH! You are, all of you, beneath me! I AM GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY...." Loki yells at Hulk  
  
Hulk grabs Loki by the feet and smashes him into the floor repeatedly, then throws him aside and walks away.  
  
"Puny God." Hulk said.

Loki whimpers in pain. He has been beaten into submission.

+++++  
  
Natasha walks toward the Tesseract.  
  
"The scepter." Selvig said.

Natasha turns and walks over to Selvig, "Doctor." She kneels.  
  
"Loki’s scepter, the energy- the Tesseract can’t fight. You can’t protect against yourself."  
  
"It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing." Natasha said.  
  
"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." Selvig said.  
  
"Loki’s scepter." Natasha said.  
  
"It may be able to close the portal. And I’m looking right at it." Selvig looks down to the platform below, where Loki’s scepter lies dropped from when Hulk took him out.

+++++

Thor is aboard a craft, fighting Chitauri. The craft swerves when a Leviathan crashes through a building, followed closely by Stark, who is shooting at it with lasers.  
  
"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis said.

Tony pulls away from the Leviathan. He flies fast as he said, "JARVIS, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?"  
  
"I wouldn’t consider him a role model." Jarvis deadpanned.

Iron Man’s knee plates open, pushing out blades. He is heading directly toward the creature’s mouth. He flies through it. Blowing up the creature’s insides and out the tail end. He crashes to the ground but gets to his feet, only to be shot down again by warriors.  
  
Barton is attacked by warriors on the rook. He reaches for an arrow, but his quiver is empty. He instead uses the bow to fight them off. Looking up at the sky and seeing hundreds of approaching flying crafts, he pulls a single arrow from the body of a Chitauri and changes its head with the push of a button on his bow.

The Chitauri fire and Barton leaps off the building as it explodes, twisting in mid-air, then firing the arrow. Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the side of the building. Barton swings from the wire still attached to his bow and crashes through a window into a lower floor of the building.  
  
Hulk being attacked by Chitauri warriors. He throws them off and turns his attention to the sky, where dozens of crafts are flying over him, and roars. They all fire at once and Hulk is encompassed in smoke and flame. He roars.

++++++

A jet is being lifted from the hangar and to the deck.  
  
The Councilwoman said over the radio, "Director Fury is no longer in command. Override seven-alpha-one-one."  
  
"Seven-alpha-one-one confirmed. We’re go for takeoff." The Jet pilot said.  
  
Hill notices something on her command center, "SIR, WE HAVE A BIRD IN MOTION!"

Fury runs out of the bridge, "Anyone on the deck we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!"  
  
Fury runs onto the deck with a missile launcher and fires, taking the plane out. A second jet takes off and Fury lifts his gun but it is too far.  
  
Fury closes the door to the deck, "Stark, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city.

++++

"How long?" Tony asked, he is down on the ground.  
  
Fury said over the radio, "Three minutes. Max. Stay load can wipe out mid-town."  
  
"JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters." Tony ordered.  
  
"I just did." Jarvis said.

Iron Man blasts away warriors and flies off elsewhere.

++++

The jet fires the nuke towards the city and turns around.  
  
"Package is sent. Detonation in two minutes, thirty seconds. Mark."

++++

Cap and Thor catch their respective hammer and shield. Cap and Thor turn and fight off Chitauri warriors. Cap is shot in the ribs and drops to the ground, Thor sends a car rolling towards some of them and them throws Mjolnir in the other way. He helps Captain to his feet.  
  
"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked.  
  
"What, you gettin’ sleepy?" Steve countered.

Gabrielle shouts as she kicks a warrior off the bridge, "Are you okay, Cap?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine...are you okay?"

"Feral mutant, baby. I can taking a lickin' and still keep kickin'." Gabrielle said with a smirk as she started to shadow box.

T'Challa laughed at her antics, "You are amazing, my love."

"I second that statement, doll."

"Aw, shucks! I'm blushing!" Gabrielle said as she placed her hand on her cheeks then she ducked when a bolt of lighting slammed into the warrior sneaking up behind her. The Feral popped back up and shouted up at Ororo who was floating above her, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, love, just be more aware of your surroundings."

"Okay!" Gabrielle said with a smile and salute before she went to fight another warrior.

++++++

Natasha has retrieved Loki’s scepter and Selvig is setting up his equipment. He points to the device.  
  
"Right at the crown!" Selvig said.

Natasha begins to push the spear through the barrier surrounding the cube, it’s hard to break.  
  
"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha shouted into the earpiece.

++++

Steve hears and said, "Do it!"  
  
Tony said over Cap’s earpiece, "No, wait."  
  
"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve said.  
  
"I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony replied. Stark flies towards the missile, following closely behind it. "And I know just where to put it." Iron Man grabs hold of it he begins to redirect it toward the city.  
  
Steve's voice said over the radio, "Stark, you know that’s a one way trip."  
  
"Save the rest for the turn J." Tony said. "I want to talk to my soulmate after all of this..."

+++++  
  
"Streets in New York City have become a battle ground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is outmatch..." The reporter said.

+++++

Fury and most of the other workers are watching the report.

++++++

"...Billionaire Tony Stark’s Iron"

++++++

Iron Man is flying with the missile. Tony is thinking hard and hold.

+++++++

As Iron Man flies by, Thor, T'Challa, Bucky, Gabrielle, Storm and Cap look to the sky.

++++++

Iron Man redirects the missile, barely missing Stark Tower, and pushes it up towards the portal. The rest of the team look on.

++++++

Everyone on the helicarrier cheers in excitement. Fury smiles.

++++++++

Iron Man lets the nuke go as all the lights in his suit go out.  
  
He watches as the missile hits the Chitauri mother ship and it explodes.

++++++

The Chitauri warriors collapse, and the Leviathans fall from the sky. Thor and Cap look around as they do as does T'Challa, Bucky, Storm and Gabrielle.

++++++

Tony’s eyes close as he falls slowly toward the portal.

++++++

Natasha stands waiting as she stares up at the sky, "Come on, Stark."  
  
"Close it." Steve said.  
  
Natasha plunges the scepter into the heart of the device. Just as the portal closes, Tony falls through back to earth. The team look up and see Tony reappear.  
  
"Son of a gun!" Steve said, relieved.

Gabrielle sighs with relief as her knee buckle and she collapses, that had been so frightening and intense. She was feeling his emotions, she felt his fear and wonder, but now she's getting nothing from Tony and that is making her heart clench in her chest.

Tony plummets to the ground.  
  
"He’s not slowing down." Thor said.

Thor prepares to fly at Stark and catch him when the Hulk grabs him out of the air, slides down the side of a building and crashes to the ground in front of Thor and Cap. Hulk throws Iron Man off him and Thor and Cap run over. Thor pulls off Iron Man’s face plate and Cap listens for a heartbeat, then sees the arc reactor is not glowing. Suddenly the Hulk roars and beats his chest. Tony, shocked, gasps and opens his eyes, looking around.  
  
"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me expect for Gabrielle, I wouldn't have minded that too much."  
  
"We won." Steve said.  
  
"Alright, Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it."  
  
"We’re not finished yet." Thor said.  
  
"And then shawarma after?" Tony asked.

"Can't go, the owner doesn't serve mutants." Gabrielle said.

"Then how about we go somewhere else where they do." Tony said. "Because I want to talk to you, get to know you...I've been waiting a long time for you."

"We all have." Ororo said.

"I know a place." Gabrielle said. "But we have someone to see first..."

++++

Loki crawls over to a stair and turns to see the Avengers surrounding him, the two mutants and the two men that helped the Avengers were standing behind them, watching Loki closely. Hawkeye has an arrow aimed at his face. Natasha is holding his scepter. Hulk growls.   
  
"If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now." Loki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hope I did this scene right...I am terrible at fighting scenes xD
> 
> Might come back to add more to this chapter lol


	21. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with soulmates before Thor takes Loki back to Asgard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow moment ^^
> 
> Figured that this will be easier for you guys to know who belongs to who xD both soulmates and which granddaughter belongs to one of Danielle's daughters.
> 
> Gabrielle's soulmates are James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.
> 
> Arielle's soulmates are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision.
> 
> Isabelle's soulmates are Peter Parker and Wade Wilson.
> 
> Noelle's soulmates are Victor Creed and Logan.
> 
> Michelle's soulmate is Erik (Magneto) and their daughters are Joelle and Annabelle.
> 
> Annabelle's soulmate is Eddie Brock and Venom.
> 
> Janelle's soulmate is M'Baku.
> 
> Estelle's soulmate is Sam Wilson but she had Gabrielle, Janelle and Noelle with an unnamed human man who lost his soulmate to cancer.
> 
> Joelle's soulmate is Rocket Raccoon, she is the adopted mother of Groot because she was made sterile by Hydra when they had her captured when she was young.
> 
> Aubrielle's soulmate is Heimdall, their daughters are Isabelle and Arielle.
> 
> Danielle's soulmate was David Addington, their daughters are Estelle, Michelle and Aubrielle.

**Chapter 19: Gabrielle**

Gabrielle led her soulmates to the bakery that her family owned, wincing when she saw the damaged it had taken in the front. There was no front door, she thinks it's that bent and twisted thing that was lying in front of the empty door frame but she couldn't be that sure. 

She stepped over it and into the building to see that her family was already in there, cleaning up the debris.

Danielle was the first to notice her standing there, "Hello, pup, what too---Hello, Captain America."

Steve stared at Danielle, noting how she didn't look any different than she had during the war.

"Hello..." He trailed off, unsure how to address the woman who had been Hydra's attack dog and the grandmother of the soulmate that he shared with eight other people.

Her gold eyes zeroed on the other Avengers, T'Challa and Ororo as the walk in with Bucky bringing up the rear who didn't seem nervous around Danielle.

"You can call me either Nana or Danielle." The older Feral finally said before she looked at Ororo. "Hello, Ororo."

Ororo smiled at the woman and said, "I should have known that Gabrielle was your granddaughter."

"Yes, you should have. I did train my girls how defend themselves after all." Danielle said with a sly smile. "And how many canine Ferals do you know that have similar facial structure like me?"

"Don't forget our witty and sarcastic comments!" Noelle shouted from the back room.

"More cleaning, less talking!" Danielle shouted back.

"That's the first time that I ever said anything!"

"You want to spend the night in the dog pound?"

"Nope!"

Danielle laughed and said, "That's what I thought." Then she looked back at them. "You must have a lot of talk about, take a seat and have your chat but when you are done I expect you to help out."

"We getting paid?" Tony quipped.

"Mmm, about free cinnamon rolls and coffee of your choice?" Danielle drawled out.

"You have yourself a deal." Tony said.

Danielle stared at Tony before saying, "I meet your father and mother...." But she didn't go any further than that, she just turned around and walked away.

"She's very cryptic, isn't she?" Tony asked as he looked at his small soulmate.

Gabrielle shrugs her shoulders and said, "When she wants to be...." She heads to the back table and sat down, her soulmates soon joined her with Steve and Bucky sitting in the seats next to her, flanking her while the others sat in the other seats. "So....what do you want to know about me?" And so they talked, each one of them wanted to know about her childhood and her hobbies.

She answered them all truthfully, there was nothing to hid. Gabrielle even told them about Hydra being after them and any other Ferals, she felt their anger and protectiveness through their Names. It made her happy but there was still a tinge of wariness, she had spent her entire life avoiding humans that it was weird to be mated to eight humans. The young Feral knew that she would have no problem opening up to Ororo because she too was a mutant.

Gabrielle knew that it wasn't fair to the rest but the actions of the other humans had made her wary around them.

A feminine hand covered her hand and her gold eyes snapped out to meet with Natasha's kind and affectionate green eyes, "We understand your hesitation and we will take this at your pace. We will be leaving you now, Loki needs to be returned to Asgard with Thor so he could be judged." 

"I will return." Thor said with a smile. "I want to get to know you, Lady Gabrielle."

She smiled in a hesitant manner and said, "I would like to get to know you as well, all of you."

Her soulmates smiled before they all said their goodbyes (expect for Bucky), some of them either hugging or kissing her cheek before they left the ruined bakery with Gabrielle watching them silently as they left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Joelle and what she has been doing during this time ^^
> 
> Ugh this chapter was hard for me to write, might be taking a break from this so I can think about where to go with this...sorry >.<;

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tingle is something that only happens with Feral Mutants...
> 
> And Prologue/first chapter is short because I don't want to give too much away about Danielle and her future daughters and granddaughters :P
> 
> This story will be my longest one to date, why? Because I am combining *all* the movies into this one story...wish me luck xD
> 
> David Addington is based on the appearance of Jason Statham.


End file.
